Comeback
by aries queenzha
Summary: Boboiboy kembali ke pulau Rintis setelah lima tahun pergi... Siapa sangka sekembalinya, dia terjebak dalam kisah cinta yang penuh kesalahpahaman./"Jadilah pacar pura-puraku"/"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih"/ Chapter8 : FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: genre gak jelas, entah family, romance, hurt comfort, atau friendship. Author pemula. Spontan. Mungkin gaje?**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya animonsta/monsta. Selamanya akan tetap begitu. Iyakah? Tapi saya tetap berharap semoga Ochobot bisa saya dapatkan. :-D**

**A/N**

**Hai semua.. Saya author baru. Bukan hanya di fandom ini tapi juga di dunia perfanfictionan.. hehe.. oke sebenarnya saya baru mulai menyukai cerita Boboiboy tahun ini gara-gara kebiasaan nemenin adik saya nonton #cukup curhatnya.**

**Jadi karena masih belajar diharapkan masukan, kritik, dan sarannyaya.. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya jelek. Saya Cuma menyampaikan apa yang pikiran saya khayalkan. **

**Silahkan dibaca bagi yang berkenan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Percikan dan suara letusan kemban api membuatku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Api yang terbakar, mengalirkan panas pada setiap hal di sekelilingnya. Api yang ramai, menghangatkan, dan menciptakan bentuk-bentuk indah pada langit biru kelam yang membumbung tinggi di atas kepalaku bahkan tak mampu mengembalikanku pada kehidupan yang kujalani saat ini. Kehidupan yang tak lagi memaksaku untuk selalu bertindak lebih dewasa daripada usiaku sebenarnya. Kehidupan yang ku mulai lagi karena api yang tak bisa ku kendalikan. Dan entah kenapa kesepian terasa menjalar di setiap sudut hatiku selama lima tahun terakhir setelah aku meninggalkan pulau Rintis, meninggalkan kakekku dan Ochobot, meninggalkan teman-temanku, meninggalkan tugas yang tak lagi membutuhkan peranku di dalamnya, dan meninggalkan sejuta kenanganku bersama gadis dengan hijab merah muda yang selalu setia membalut kepalanya.

Oke, mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Mungkin kenangan yang ku miliki tak sampai berjumlah sejuta. Namun, yah walau bagaimanapun potongan-potongan gambarnya dalam ingatanku selalu terpatri dengan jelas. Seolah tak mampu terhapus karena tergambar dengan spidol permanen.

Enam bulan yang ku miliki secara privasi, sejak hari pertama aku meninggalkan pulau yang memberiku rangkaian hal-hal paling luar biasa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku itu sudah cukup untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatianku dari embel-embel _superhero_ pada namaku. Aku berusaha menjadi anak kecil yang normal seperti pada umumnya. Tanpa harus memikirkan untuk terus menolong orang lain dan tanpa harus memikirkan beban dari jam kuasa pemberian robot kuning yang tanpa sengaja ku dapatkan.

Perlahan ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian lima tahun silam juga kembali hadir di otakku. Ingatan bahwa aku adalah orang yang membahayakan. Ingatan bahwa aku tak dibutuhkan lagi. Ingatan bahwa aku memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi daftar terakhir dalam keinginanku selama hidupku. Keputusan untuk menjauh dari semua orang dari pulau itu, termasuk dari gadis dengan hijab pinknya. Namun tentu kakekku menjadi pengecualian dari daftar orang-orang yang harus ku jauhi. Dan keputusan itu ku lakukan gara-gara seorang_-eh..mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah_ alien berwarna hijau dengan kepala kotak yang terlalu berhasrat untuk menguasai bumi.

Entah bagaimana misinya itu berhasil tidaknya aku tidak tahu, dan ku rasa juga aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Akan tetapi pikiranku yakin bahwa dia masih belum mampu menyelesaikan misinya. Terbukti pada kehidupanku di tempat ini yang masih terasa damai-damai saja tanpa pernah ada peringatan bahwa alien menyerang bumi.

Yah mungkin demam alien dan robot memang hanya terjadi di pulau Rintis saja, bahkan buktinya orang-orang di tempat tinggal asalku yang sebenarnya ini sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang adanya alien dan serangan-serangannya yang sempat mengancam nyawaku lima tahun lalu setidaknya.

Acara-acara tv nya pun tak pernah memberitakan tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh di pulau Rintis. Sepertinya stasiun tv yang meliput semua kejadian lama, termasuk pertarungan di bulan melawan lima panglima Scammer itu memang hanya stasiun tv lokal saja. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pertarungan _epic _seperti saat itu tidak menggerakkan sistem pertahanan keamanan negara-negara lain dan juga hati seluruh penduduk dunia ini untuk waspada terhadap serangan alien. Ah sudahlah aku tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya lagi. Tapi sebenarnya itu juga cukup membantuku untuk menjalani kehidupun baruku yang lama di sini, di Kuala Lumpur, tempat orang tuaku. Tempat di mana aku menjadi diriku yang biasa-biasa saja. Hanya menjadi seorang Boboiboy. Walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Boboiboy.."

Suara lembut dari seorang wanita berusia paruh baya yang amat ku kenal menyentakkan kesadaranku yang belum seratus persen ku peroleh.

"Ah..iya Bu.." Sahutku sambil berusaha tidak terdengar sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa ada masalah yang mengganggu pikiranmu Nak?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus rambut yang tertutup topi dinosaurusku.

Oh rupanya raut wajahku terlalu gampang dibaca. Atau mungkin juga karena dia adalah perempuan yang melahirkanku jadi dia bisa merasakan ada yang mengganjal pikiran anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, aku hanya sedikit merindukan kakek." Ujarku setengah berbohong. Setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak jujur kan.

"Jangan berbohong pada ibu, rindu sedikit atau banyak heh? Dan apa hanya kakek yang kau rindukan?" Ibuku memasang senyum menyelidik terhadapku. Mungkin aku memang harus menceritakan semuanya pada perempuan yang paling aku sayangi ini. Tapi, ah tidak. Aku tak ingin membagi kenangan buruk. Aku tak ingin melihat senyum yang mengingatkanku pada sesosok gadis yang sangat gemar membuat biskuit itu hilang.

"Hehe.. Aku memang bukan pembohong yang sangat baik di depan Ibu." Jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Itu karena kamu anak ibu." Ucap ibuku gemas sambil memencet hidungku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Aku memang menyukai momen-momen seperti ini. Momen dimana aku menjadi anak biasa yang perlu kasih sayang. Aku bahagia di sini. Bersama ayah dan ibuku. Aku bahagia mengetahui orang tuaku tetap memperhatikanku walau kini aku sudah berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas yang baru enam bulan ku duduki. Hidupku terasa cukup walau tak cukup membuatku hidup.

"Kau tidak menyukai kembang apinya Boboiboy?" Terdengar suara parau yang berwibawa di telingaku.

"Ayah lihat dari tadi hanya ragamu yang berada di sini, sedangkan jiwamu sepertinya berada di tempat lain." Ayahku berkata dengan penuh kebijaksanaan. _Skak mat_ bagiku. Ayahku sangat benar. Tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakannya dengan menggagalkan rencananya untuk membuatku semakin hidup dan mencari banyak teman.

"Bu-bukan begitu Yah.." Kata-kataku terputus-putus. Terlukis jelas aku bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasiku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya.. aku.." Entah kenapa kata-kata tak mau bekerja sama untuk keluar dari mulutku, beruntung ibuku menyelamatkanku dari kebingunganku mencari kata-kata sendiri.

"Rindu dengan ayah Aba yah.. Boboiboy merindukan beliau. Sudah lima tahun kan Boboiboy tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi setelah enam bulan tinggal bersamanya. Dan terakhir mereka bertemu waktu idul fitri dua tahun lalu. Itupun hanya sebentar karena ayah tak ingin meninggalkan kedainya terlalu lama." Jelas ibuku panjang lebar.

Ibuku benar, aku memang merindukan kakek, walau aku sering mendengar suaranya melalui sambungan telepon, tapi aku juga rindu bertatap muka dengannya lebih lama lagi, juga rindu pada teman-teman yang ku tinggalkan, rindu pada gadis dengan hijab pink itu.

"Begitu ya.." Ujar ayahku manggut-manggut seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Berarti usaha kita kali ini juga sia-sia ya Bu" Ayahku melirik ibuku dengan tatapan yang menurutku datar.

"Mungkin kita memang harus menerima Boboiboy yang lebih suka berteman dengan orang-orang di pulau Rintis Yah" Ku lihat ibuku tersenyum miris.

Lagi-lagi ibuku berkata dengan tepat sekali. Aku memang tak membatasi interaksiku dengan orang lain. Bahkan saat smp aku sempat menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Hanya saja memang tak ada orang yang cukup dekat denganku untuk ku anggap sebagai teman dekat dan mengajaknya ke rumah atau pergi bersama seperti yang ku lakukan dulu dengan sahabat-sahabatku di pulau Rintis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…" Ujar ayahku tanpa terdengar putus asa. Beliau sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya hingga membuatku bertanya-tanya. Aku setia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ayahku ucapkan. Tapi..

"Sudah pukul 00:30. Ayah rasa merayakan tahun baru ini di tengah keramaian yang penuh dengan kembang api juga tidak berguna dengan efektif sekarang. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lalu.." Ayahku lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lalu ayah akan segera mengurus kepindahan Boboiboy kembali ke pulau Rintis menemani Ayah Aba" Ujar ayahku mantap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dalam kalimatnya.

Seketika kalimat terakhir yang ayahku ucapkan sukses menyentak kepalaku.

"APA?" Ujarku berteriak pada kedua orang tuaku.

'Ayah akan memindahkanku ke pulau Rintis?' batinku disertai wajah dengan ekspresi kaget yang membuat kedua orang tuaku saling menatap bergantian satu sama lain.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"APA?" Ujarku berteriak pada kedua orang tuaku.

'Ayah akan memindahkanku ke pulau Rintis?' Batinku disertai wajah dengan ekspresi kaget yang membuat kedua orang tuaku saling menatap bergantian satu sama lain.

**A/N**

**Hai semuanya, saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang gak jelas kemarin. Cerita gaje ini ternyata mendapat sedikit tempat di hati reader. Senangnya…**

**Saya balas review dulu ya sedikit ^^**

**yuka**

**di chapter ini kayaknya konfliknya jg belum ada, gomen ya**

**Alina ZaThiRa**

**Maaf kalau lanjutannya amburadul.. :-)**

**watashi Arina desu**

**reaksi BBB saya juga gak tau, kita tanya dia aja ntar ^^**

**aiko chiharu**

**ah iya kelupaan, terimakasih udah ngingetin ^^**

**Silver Celestia**

**terimakasih pujiannya, tapi perasaan tulisanmu bagus deh, kan saya penggemar Q &amp; D ^^**

**VeroTheri**

**sama saya juga suka BBBYaya,, terimakasih reviewnya.**

**KashikarraT**

**Terimakasih dukungannya :-)**

**Nanas RabbitFox**

**ini udah dilanjut ^^**

.

.

"Apa ada yang salah Boboiboy? Ayah hanya mau kamu kembali seperti yang dulu ayah kenal. Anak laki-laki ayah yang selalu ceria dan memiliki banyak teman. Tidak seperti saat ini. Ayah hanya melihat seorang anak lelaki yang asik dengan dunia dalam pikirannya sendiri." Jelas ayah.

Aku terpaku. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih.

Aku senang karena aku memang merindukan pulau Rintis. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku merindukan sebagian kecil penduduknya dan kenangan-kenangan di sana. Aku akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Tentu saja itu akan menyenangkan.

Tapi di sisi hatiku yang lain aku juga merasakan kesedihan.

Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah dengan kembali ke pulau Rintis artinya aku akan meninggalkan orang tuaku hanya berdua saja? Mengingat aku tak memiliki saudara, siapa yang akan menemani mereka jika aku pergi?

Aku tahu mereka bukan orang yang kurang teman sepertiku. Ayah dan ibuku sendiri memiliki pekerjaan yang harus mereka urus dengan baik. Jadi mungkin mereka samasekali tak akan merasa kesepian. Yah, mungkin.

"Baiklah Boboiboy, ayah beri kau waktu berpikir sampai besok. Mengingat libur sekolah yang hanya tinggal 2 hari, dan sebenarnya ayah juga sudah mendaftarkanmu di SMA pulau Rintis. Tapi jika kau benar-benar tak mau. Ayah bisa membatalkannya." Jelas ayahku tegas tapi tetap dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa dia mendukung apapun keputusanku.

Detik berikutnya aku mengekor di belakang orang tuaku yang sudah beranjak menuju mobil.

Kini pikiranku berada dalam dilema.

Ingin menetap di sini atau pindah ke pulau Rintis. Berbagai pertimbangan mulai muncul bak hiasan rasi bintang di pikiranku. Baru saja tahun berganti dan aku sudah harus mengambil keputusan yang menurutku berat. Sungguh bukan awal tahun yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Suasana sunyi masih mengitari mobil keluargaku. Tak satupun membuka suara sampai akhirnya ibuku memecah kebisuan antara kami.

"Hey coba lihat berita ini." Seru ibuku dengan gembira.

Aku melihat berita yang ditunjukkan ibuku tadi melalui tabletnya dengan sedikit malas. Ibuku adalah wanita karier yang selalu update dengan berita ataupun artikel-artikel menarik. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan berita ataupun artikel yang menurutku tak terlalu istimewa itu. Tapi, tunggu…

Seketika aku memandang wajah-wajah yang mengisi artikel tersebut. Aku kenal betul dengan ketiga bocah-_oh tidak_..maksudku ketiga remaja yang terpampang wajahnya di sana.

Di tengah terdapat foto seorang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tak lupa kacamata nila berbingkai ungu juga masih setia menempel di wajahnya hingga menambah kesan keren pada pemuda yang dulunya selalu mengaku sebagai rivalku itu. Dia adalah Fang, rival sekaligus sahabatku.

Di sebelah kirinya terdapat foto seorang gadis dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di mata coklatnya, dengan rambut kuncir dua dan bando yang setia berada di kepalanya. Ying. Sahabatku yang awalnya ku kenali sebagai gadis pemalu. Untuk memesan hot special tok Aba saja dia harus menelpon.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang gadis yang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di sebelah kanan Fang. Aku menatap gambarnya lama.

Gadis yang entah sejak kapan sering mencuri ruangan di otakku. Gadis yang paling ku rindukan di pulau Rintis. Gadis yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus orang yang ku inginkan menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagiku.

Dia….

Gadis multitalenta dengan segudang prestasi saat aku menjadi murid baru di SD pulau Rintis. Dia gadis yang membuat lidahku kelu dengan rasa biskuitnya. Dia Yaya.

Cukup lama aku memperhatikan berita yang ditunjukkan ibuku. Sampai ayah menegurku.

"Boboiboy?"

"Eh..emm.. iya yah." Sahutku.

"Tidak biasanya kamu antusias pada berita yang ibu tunjukkan Boboiboy." Ujar ibuku dengan senyum tak lupa menghias wajahnya.

"Ehheehe.." aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal,lagi.

"Mereka temanku dulu saat aku berada di pulau Rintis…" Aku memberi jeda pada kalimatku.

"Aku tak heran mereka menang lomba cerdas cermat matematika tingkat nasional, yah walaupun hanya juara 3. Karena dulu merekalah yang menduduki tiga besar di kelas." Lanjutku.

"Jadi remaja-remaja ini yang membuat anak ayah menghindar punya teman?" Ayahku bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan ayah. Aku mungkin terlihat tak ingin memiliki teman. Tapi itu ku lakukan karena aku tak ingin di jauhi lagi. Aku tak ingin menyakiti dan merugikan orang lain lagi.

Walaupun jam kuasa sudah lama tak terpasang di pergelangan tanganku. Sehingga Boboiboy Api tak mungkin muncul. Tetap saja, aku tak ingin orang-orang di sini menjauhiku jika tahu dulunya aku pernah melakukan tindak kriminal. Walaupun tanpa sengaja. Jadi aku berusaha menjaga jarak.

Seketika aku hanyut dalam pikiranku. Mengingat kembali rupa gadis yang ku lihat dalam foto di berita tersebut.

Gadis itu terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Hijab pink, senyum manis, matanya yang berwarna perpaduan ungu dan coklat muda, hanya saja kali ini, lebih cantik. Selain itu, gadis di foto itu juga tidak mengenakan kacamata renang di atas kepalanya. Membayangkannya sewaktu SD dulu membuatku terkekeh kecil.

Aku ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Saat dia ingin menunjukkanku jalan menuju kedai kakek. Saat dia marah karena aku tak mengingat namanya. Well, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, pasalnya sifat pelupaku itu ku wariskan dari ayahku. Jadi jelas bukan salahku sepenuhnya bukan?

Aku ingat saat membantunya pada hari biskuit sedunia. Kira-kira rasa biskuitnya seperti apa ya? Apakah masih jalan di tempat atau sudah ada sedikit kemajuan?

Aku juga ingat waktu dia memukul Adu du untuk menyelamatkanku untuk pertama kalinya saat kami baru memperoleh kekuatan super itu.

.

.

Sepanjang malam aku terjaga memikirkan tawaran ayahku. Ku lirik jam yang berdetak di dinding menunjukkan angka 3. Oh sudah hampir pagi dan mataku masih belum mau terlelap.

Ku sibakkan selimut yang menempel di badanku. Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Terpampang foto 3 anak laki-laki dan 2 anak perempuan yang berpose dengan wajah 'smile'.

Ku ambil foto itu dan mengelus gambar di bagian wajah gadis dengan kerudung pink nya.

'Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu spesial?' Batinku.

Mataku menatap gambar wajah itu lekat-lekat. Dia masih tetap manis hingga sekarang. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Hanya satu yang terlintas di benakku. Sempurna.

Ku letakkan kembali foto itu di posisinya semua. Aku melangkah ke pintu balkon. Kamarku terletak di lantai 2. Jadi aku memang sudah sering menyantap angin malam atau sekarang lebih tepatnya angin pagi tanpa mengacuhkan dingin dan kemungkinan aku bisa sakit.

Terutama saat aku sedang bingung atau sedih.

Ku pandang langit yang hanya menampilkan sedikit bintang, meminta pendapatnya. Hembusan udara dingin merasuk ke tulang rusukku, seakan memberi jawaban. Kemudian ku pejamkan mataku seraya mulutku berucap.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan."

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun berikutnya. Pastikan semua barang-barang anda tidak ada yang tertinggal." Suara pemandu kereta memberi pengumuman.

Tak ada yang tahu perihal kedatanganku kembali ke pulau Rintis, termasuk kakek maupun Ochobot.

Aku sengaja merahasiakannya dengan maksud memberi kejutan. Jadi tak ada yang menjemputku. Ku sodorkan alamat kakekku pada supir taksi yang ku tumpangi. Satu jam kemudian, aku tiba di rumah dengan cat putih dan biru.

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu. Dengan ragu ku ketuk pintu itu hingga dibuka oleh sesosok robot bulat berwarna kuning.

"Bo..Boboiboy..?" Ujar Ochobot lirih.

"Hay Ochobot." Sapaku sambil melempar senyum manis ke arahnya.

"Siapa itu Ochobot?" Itu suara kakek. Aku segera masuk meninggalkan Ochobot yang masih termangu di pintu.

"Assalamualaikum kakek,"

"Waalaikumsalam,"

Kakek yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv menengokkan kepalanya ke arahku lalu mengerjapkan matanya seolah tak percaya yang ia lihat.

"Kau kembali juga Boboiboy, aku kira kamu akan meninggalkanku selamanya.. huhuu.."

Belum sempat aku bersalaman dengan kakek, ku rasakan robot kuning itu memelukku dengan sangat erat. Oh Ochobot, tentu aku juga merindukannya. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri.

"Boboiboy?" Tanya kakek masih setengah tidak percaya. Namun beliau segera memelukku yang masih dipeluk oleh Ochobot juga.

"Kenapa tidak beritahu kalau mau ke sini?" Ujar kakek di sela pelukannya. Belum sempat aku menjawab Ochobot sudah meronta.

"Aduh..aduh…aduh.."

Kakek pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan membebaskan Ochobot yang berada di tengah kami.

"Sussaah nafas," keluh Ochobot.

Aku dan kakek hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Malam itu pun ku habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama kakek dan Ochobot untuk melepas kerinduan.

Liburan tersisa hanya tinggal satu hari. Satu hari penuh itu ku manfaatkan untuk membersihkan gudang lama yang dulunya adalah kamarku menjadi kamarku lagi sekarang.

Aku dibantu oleh Ochobot saja karena kakek tak bisa meninggalkan kedainya walau sehari.

Saat membuang benda-benda tak terpakai di tempat pembuangan. Aku melirik ke rumah di sebelah rumah kakek. Aku mencari kehadiran tetanggaku yang berhijab pink itu. Namun batang hidungnya pun tak kelihatan sampai sekarang.

"Ochobot, Rumah Yaya kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanyaku pada robot kuning yang sibuk mengangkat jemuran.

"Kau pernah membaca berita kalau Yaya, Fang, dan Ying mendapat juara tiga di lomba cerdas cermat kan Boboiboy?"

"Iya pernah, apa ada hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja, karena untuk pertama kalinya SMA pulau Rintis meraih prestasi nasional di bidang perlombaan cerdas cermat. Pihak sekolah memberi mereka bertiga hadiah berupa tiket liburan selama tiga hari ke Bali." Jelas Ochobot panjang lebar.

"Wah baru kali ini aku dengar hadiah lomba cerdas cermat berupa liburan, biasanya kan beasiswa. Apa mereka pergi hanya bertiga?" Tanyaku pada Ochobot lagi.

"Mereka juga dapat beasiswa, liburan itu hanya hadiah tambahan. Tentu saja Papa Zola tak mau ketinggalan. Dia kan guru pembimbing mereka. Sudah pasti dia ikut." Jawaban Ochobot membuatku terkejut.

"Papa Zola? Dia kan guru di SD pulau Rintis. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi guru di SMA nya juga?" Suaraku menggambarkan kebingungan yang tak bisa Ochobot jelaskan.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu, yang pasti sekarang Papa Zola mengajar di SMA pulau Rintis." Jelas Ochobot kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Lalu keluarga Yaya kemana Ochobot? Kau belum memberitahuku tentang mereka." Aku yang masih penasaran dengan keadaan rumah Yaya yang sepi sekali menyusul Ochobot.

"Ohya, mereka sudah pindah enam bulan yang lalu ke luar negeri." Ochobot masih terus berjalan sementara aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Pindah? Tapi, kenapa Yaya masih tinggal di Pulau Rintis? Kenapa dia tidak ikut keluarganya pindah?" Tanyaku sekali lagi pada Ochobot. Mungkin robot itu sudah jenuh dengan pertanyaan yang terus ku luncurkan sedari tadi.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Ochobot singkat. Dia menatapku yang masih mematung memikirkan Yaya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk Boboiboy, sudah hampir senja. Kita juga harus membantu kakek membereskan kedainya." Serunya sambil mendorongku masuk.

Ah iya benar, akupun menuruti perintah robot mungil itu.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kedatanganku lagi di pulau Rintis.

Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Gopal, Ying, Fang, dan tentunya Yaya. Aku juga senang mereka menyambutku dengan hangat. Seluruh orang juga menyambutku dengan baik. Mungkin mereka sudah melupakan kejadian lima tahun silam.

Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda di antara para sahabatku itu. Fang seperti menjauh dari Ying. Aku harus mencari tahu ada apa di antara mereka.

Saat jam istirahat ku lihat dia duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik kursi di sampingnya. Kebetulan di kelas sedang sepi, semua siswanya sibuk memburu kantin. Kecuali aku dan…

"Ying, kau mau ikut belajar bersama tidak? Nanti sore di kedai kakek yah." Ujarku pada Ying yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiranku dari tadi.

"Eng.. Boboboiboy, kau mengejutkanku." Ying mendelik ke arahku.

"Hehe, maaf. Kenapa kau melamun sendirian di kelas? Tidak ikut yang lain ke kantin?" Tanyaku pada Ying dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eh itu, aku hanya tidak lapar Boboiboy." Ying menjawab dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Oowh…" Mulutku membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Jadi kau mau tidak nanti kita belajar bareng? Aku juga udah ajak Gopal, Yaya, dan Fang." Seketika ku perhatikan wajah Ying yang bingung.

"Lebih baik aku tidak ikutlah Boboiboy."

"Kenapa?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fang tak akan suka dengan kehadiranku." Ini dia, aku harus mencari tahu ada apa antara Fang dan Ying.

"Ying..," Aku mulai menatap Ying dengan lebih serius.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kamu dan Fang? Ku lihat kalian tidak pernah bertegur sapa." Ujarku to the point.

"Ehh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Terdengar suara Ying seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Walaupun aku tidak di sini selama 5 tahun, tapi aku mengenal dengan sangat baik kelakuan sahabat-sahabatku. Katakan ada masalah apa antara kau dan Fang. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Aku ingin membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan teman-temanku. Aku harap Ying mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya…" Ujar Ying masih dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak boleh menceritakan siapapun." Ying mulai menekankan suaranya.

"Iya aku janji."

"Sebenarnya, sewaktu kami berempat liburan di Bali…."

_Flashback_

"_Ying, sejujurnya sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi aku takut mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku berusaha mencari momen yang tepat. Dan kurasa inilah saatnya. Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?."_

_Sunset di pantai kuta Bali menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta Fang pada Ying. Suasana sore dengan remang-remang cahaya. Ombak yang menghempaskan dirinya di bibir pantai, dan angin laut yang sejuk menambah romantisme yang terjadi antara dua insan itu._

"_Maafkan aku Fang, aku…." Ying menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat pria bersurai raven di depannya menatapnya semakin lekat._

"_Aku tidak bisa." Ying menatap pria yang terlihat sangat kecewa itu._

"_Maafkan aku Fang, tapi aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu." Ying menjawab singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang terpaku sendiri itu._

_Oh Ying, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pria yang gila kepopuleran itu._

_Kau mematahkan hatinya._

_Flashback off._

Aku menatap Ying dengan tampang bengong. Ternyata cinta tak hanya muncul antara aku dan Yaya._ralat._ Belum tentu cinta itu juga menghampiri Yaya bukan? Hanya aku yang tahu perasaanku. Dan belum berani ku sampaikan pada gadis itu.

"Kau..? Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Fang? Pasti dia kecewa sekali dengan jawabanmu." Ku lihat wajah Ying menampakkan ekspresi murung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ku rasa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Fang." Ucap Ying sambil menyiratkan gurat kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya Ying?" Walaupun Boboiboy belum pernah ditolak oleh seorang wanita,, yah dia sendiri memang tidak pernah menembak seorang gadis. Tapi dia tahu betul rasanya pasti sangat sakit.

"Karena.. aku tak ingin menyakiti sahabatku." Jawaban Ying menyentakkanku,

'_Sahabat? Siapa?' _batinku.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Ying sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat aku tanyakan.

"Jika sahabat terbaikku menyukai pria yang sama denganku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia bersama pria itu. Jika Yaya menyukai Fang, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah bersama Fang." Gadis berkacamata bulat itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil menahan tangisnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi terlihat sangat cengeng.

DEGG..

Jawaban Ying sukses meremukkan hatiku.

'Apa katanya tadi? Yaya? Menyukai Fang? Apa itu benar?' Batinku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak tahu itu semua benar atau tidak. Seandainya itu benar, rasanya aku tak sanggup menahan gejolak di hatiku. Gadis yang ku sukai-oh bukan.._bukan suka, tapi gadis yang ku cintai _menyukai sahabat sekaligus rivalku_?_

Seketika dadaku terasa sesak, perkataan Ying barusan sungguh menyakitkan, mengalahkan ribuan rasa sakit yang pernah ku rasakan saat bertarung dengan Ejo jo ataupun Adu du lima tahun silam. Tapi, darimana Ying tau tentang perasaan Yaya?

Baru saja aku ingin menanyakannya pada gadis di sebelahku ini tapi ku lihat matanya mengalirkan setetes bening yang jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Oh, aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sampai mengacuhkan gadis china ini. Ku rutuki diriku sendiri karena membiarkannya menangis. Ku urungkan niatku untuk bertanya padanya perihal perasaan Yaya tadi.

Naluriku sebagai laki-laki yang mulai memasuki usia remaja menyuruhku untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Ying, jangan menangis." Bisikku lirih pada gadis yang dulunya bisa memanipulasi waktu ini.

"Sejak saat itu Fang menjauhiku. Awalnya aku pikir aku akan terbiasa, tapi lambat laun aku jadi tidak tahan diacuhkan seperti itu olehnya, apa yang harus ku lakukan Boboiboy?" Ying menatapku pandangan sendu.

Perlahan ku dekatkan posisi dudukku dengannya, lalu dengan hati-hati aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Aku harap dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan berhenti menangis. Aneh rasanya melihat temanmu yang selalu ceria menangis seperti ini.

Walau hatiku juga sangat sakit, tapi tidak lucu bukan kalau aku juga ikutan menangis seperti perempuan. Jadi ku putuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatiku.

Kriet…

Ku dengar pintu kelas yang sedikit tidak tertutup dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku lupa ini jam istirahat, dengan segera ku lepaskan gadis berkuncir dua itu dari pelukanku lalu membuka mataku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke pintu kelas. Ku dapati seorang gadis berhijab merah muda, seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal, dan pemuda berambut raven yang memakai kacamata nila menatapku tajam.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai,, huaah.. bagaimana pendapatnya? Flat? Sangat. Gaje? Iya banget. Feelnya gak ada? Tentunya. Kelamaan? Kecepetan?.. Aduh saya ngerasa bersalah sama reader yang menunggu cerita ini dilanjut. #Emang ada yang nungguin? PD amat nih author,, masih baru juga udah PD aja :D**

**Sebenarnya saya gak tahu mau ngelanjutin fict kemarin jadi kayak gimana. Fict kemarin juga saya buat waktu hati saya sedang gundah gulana jadi ya saya lampiaskan lewat cerita tanpa mikirin kelanjutannya. Dan saya bingung lanjutannya mau kayak apa jadi ya… gaje gini deh.. hahhaa.. _Gomen gomen_.. Tulisan saya juga bukannya makin baik tapi malah makin ancur. T.T. #sedihnye..**

**Ohya, di chapter ini kan ada flashback, flashback itu pake Author's PoV ya, sisanya semua pake sudut pandang orang pertama(Boboiboy).**

**Daripada makin gaje note saya ini, akhir kata..**

**_Mind to review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Perlahan ku dekatkan posisi dudukku dengannya, lalu dengan hati-hati aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Aku harap dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan berhenti menangis. Aneh rasanya melihat temanmu yang selalu ceria menangis seperti ini.

Walau hatiku juga sangat sakit, tapi tidak lucu bukan kalau aku juga ikutan menangis seperti perempuan. Jadi ku putuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatiku.

Kriet…

Ku dengar pintu kelas yang sedikit tidak tertutup dibuka oleh seseorang. Aku lupa ini jam istirahat, dengan segera ku lepaskan gadis berkuncir dua itu dari pelukanku lalu membuka mataku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke pintu kelas. Ku dapati seorang gadis berhijab merah muda, seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal, dan pemuda berambut raven yang memakai kacamata nila menatapku tajam.

**A/N**

**Hay.. kembali lagi bersama saya.. di fict ini. Adakah yang menantikan atau membacanya? (pasti enggak ada #pundung… baiklah, lupakan). Saya sebenarnya bingung mau ngelanjutin kayak gimana. Tapi saya merasa tetap harus melanjutkannya, kan gak enak bikin nasib Boboiboy dkk jadi gak jelas xD. Dan lagi, aku bukan orang yang suka membuat cerita yang setengah-setengah. :D**

**Jadi aku bikin fict ini sebenarnya buat memuaskan dahagaku sendiri yang ingin membaca kisah BBBYaya, karena fict BBBYaya udah aku baca semua dan belum ada yang baru lagi, aku jadi frustasi dan memutuskan untuk buat fict sendiri.. hahaha,, **

**Sebenernya chap ini mau aku tulis malam kamis karena ada berita duka di fp BBB, Boboiboy tamat di musim 3 ini dan episode 19 nya rilis kemungkinan besar juli. Udah pada denger kan? Menyakitkan bukan? huhu.. Saya sampai galau gak jelas gara-gara itu.  
**

**baiklah, sekian curcol saya, let's go to the story…**

**Warning: miss typo, author lagi malas baca ulang. Percakapan datar dan sepertinya monoton. OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya saya. #plakk.. oke dia tetap milik monsta**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berhijab pink tengah menatap kosong pada daun-daun pohon yang rimbun di atas kepalanya. Saat ini ia dalam posisi tiduran dengan memanfaatkan lengannya sebagai bantal di sebuah ayunan jaring yang terletak di belakang rumahnya.

Suara kicauan burung mengisi keheningan yang tercipta. Gadis itu memang sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sejak kedua orang tua dan adiknya pindah ke luar negeri.

Jangan tanya kenapa gadis bernama Yaya itu tidak ikut pindah bersama keluarganya. Jawabannya hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kejadian usai jam istirahat di sekolah. Kejadian yang tidak pernah hatinya inginkan untuk dilihat oleh manik cokelatnya.

_flashback_

_cklek.. cklekk_

_Suara kamera yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan seorang pemuda berbadan gempal, meliputi keheningan yang sempat terjadi sebelum siswa lain memasuki kelas._

"_Untung aku sempat ambil gambarnya." Gopal yang tadinya hampir menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya hanya senyam senyum tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi dua orang yang berada di sampingnya._

_Dia segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang lain yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah terkejut dan gugup. Dengan semangat menggebu dia menggebrak meja sahabatnya itu._

"_Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau tak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kawan baikmu ini. Dan, eyy kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanmu, lanjutkan saja." Ujarnya sembari merangkulkan lengan Boboiboy ke pundak Ying._

"_Eh..…" _

_Sementara si pemilik lengan tersebut tak bisa berkata lagi. Dia merutuki otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini kesulitan mencari kosakata saat dia terdesak. Dia menatap intens ke pemuda berkacamata nila yang berjalan melewatinya dengan acuh._

"_Aku tak menyangka Boboiboy, ternyata kau dan Ying... Emm, selamat ya," Yaya yang sebelumnya diam mulai angkat bicara sambil menatap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu dengan senyum palsunya._

"_Kalau kau mau duduk di tempatku juga tak masalah, aku bisa duduk di belakang kalian." Yaya melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_Sementara itu, Ying hanya menundukkan wajahnya semakin lekat. Saat ini di pikirannya hanya ada pemuda bersurai ungu gelap dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya itu. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin saat ini ia dan Boboiboy sudah tewas._

"_Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku dan Ying hanya…"_

"_Berpacaran kan?" Ujar pria bertubuh gempal dengan suara meninggi sambil mengedipkan matanya._

_Tak lama kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekelas mereka._

"_Wah,, Boboiboy dan Ying berpacaran? Berita baru nih, selamat ya, kalian memang cocok." Seorang gadis yang dikenal Boboiboy dengan nama Suzy menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum mengucapkan kata 'selamat'. Yah, doakan saja semoga Boboiboy selamat dari Fang._

"_Yah, harapanku untuk jadi gadis spesial di hati Boboiboy hilang sudah."_

"_Lima tahun aku menanti Boboiboy kembali ternyata penantianku sia-sia.. huh.."_

"_Jangan lupa PJnya ya Boboiboy."_

"_Memang terbaik si Boboiboy, baru seminggu di sini sudah dapat pacar. Cantik pula tuh."_

_Teman-teman lainnya semakin banyak menimpali. Yah, Boboiboy ternyata masih menjadi idola di kalangan teman-temannya walaupun tak lagi menyandang gelar superhero._

"_Selamat pagi menjelang siang wahai anak murid kebenaran." Seorang guru matematika yang dikenal dengan nama Papa Zola mengejutkan murid-murid yang tengah meributkan pasangan baru di kelas mereka._

_Yaya, sang ketua kelas segera berdiri menginstruksikan teman-temannya untuk memberi salam._

"_Sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan kejutan…" Guru dengan kostum nyentrik tersebut berkata dengan setengah berbisik di depan kelas._

"_Kejutan apa pak guru? Kelas matematika diganti dengan kelas makan ya" Gopal bertanya dengan penuh semangat._

"_Makanan saja yang kau pikirkan anak muda. Hari ini kalian semua akan mendapatkan kejutan berupa… ujian matematika dadakan!" Papa Zola mengumumkan dengan setengah berteriak yang sukses membuat siswa-siswanya berteriak bahkan menjerit._

"_TIDAKKK!" Seru mereka semua yang seketika melupakan dua insan yang mereka anggap pasangan baru itu._

_Sedangkan, baik Boboiboy maupun Ying tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Sehingga tanpa mereka sadari, selain Fang ada juga satu orang gadis yang saat ini hatinya teramat terluka._

_Flashback off._

Gadis yang identik dengan biskuitnya itu hanya menghembuskan napas kasar. Melihat pemuda yang dia sukai berpelukan dengan sahabatnya sendiri sungguh bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Apalagi sepertinya mereka menerima saja perkataan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menganggap mereka berpacaran.

Jika bisa memilih, Yaya tidak ingin langsung masuk ke kelas waktu itu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia izin ke UKS dulu. Yah, walaupun itu akan sedikit membuat imagenya sebagai siswa teladan turun. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menghancurkan hatinya seperti saat ini.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang masih menyelimutinya, Yaya mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi dinonaktifkan dari saku celananya.

Bip..

Suara handphone dengan flip cover berwarna merah muda yang menandakan ada pesan masuk membuat pemiliknya menatap layarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

_From : Ying_

_To : Yaya_

_Yaya, Kau mau tidak menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku malu kalau pergi sendiri. Mau yah biar aku jemput ke rumahmu._

Yaya mengetik balasan untuk sahabatnya dengan malas. Dia masih _mungkin cemburu_ saat mengingat sahabatnya berada dalam dekapan mesra pemuda yang disukainya.

_From : Yaya_

_To : Ying_

_Maaf Ying, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal akan belajar bersama satu jam lagi di kedai kakek Aba._

_From : Ying_

_To : Yaya_

_Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, tadi Boboiboy menelponku. Katanya belajarnya tidak jadi. Jadi, kau mau menemaniku kan? Ayolah Yaya, kau tahu kan aku sangat pemalu. Apalagi harus pergi sendiri._

'Boboiboy menelpon Ying? Mereka benar-benar pacaran ya?.' Batin Yaya sambil tersenyum miris.

_From: Yaya_

_To: Ying_

_Oh, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ajak Boboiboy saja. Kan dia sudah menelponmu. Aku sedang tidak enak badan._

Yaya membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu dengan nada yang menurutnya menyindir. Tapi yah yang namanya pesan alias sms kan hanya menampilkan tulisan. Tentu maksudnya tidak tersampaikan pada Ying.

_From: Ying_

_To: Yaya_

_Kau sakit apa Yaya? Ah iya, kau benar juga, aku akan mengajak Boboiboy saja. Kalau begitu nanti aku dan Boboiboy akan menjengukmu._

Yaya membaca pesan dari sahabat orientalnya itu dengan kesal.

Entah dia harus kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena menyarankan nama Boboiboy atau kesal pada Ying yang tidak mengerti maksud smsnya.

Gadis berhijab pink itu lalu bangun dari ayunan yang sudah menahan beban tubuhnya sedari tadi. Dia memutuskan keluar jalan-jalan ke danau di kaki bukit dekat sekolah untuk me_refresh_ dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Apa mereka benar-benar pacaran?"

Ujar Yaya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melempar batu-batu kecil ke danau yang dikelilingi rumput hijau tersebut.

"Sejak kapan?"

Yaya masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Apa aku tidak menarik seperti Ying? Apa aku tidak secantik Ying? Argh…kenapa aku jadi membandingkan diriku dengan Ying, tidak boleh! Dia sahabatku." Yaya meremas batu-batu di genggamannya hingga menimbulkan bekas memerah pada kulit telapak tangannya.

"Tapi, Apa yang dia suka dari Ying? Apa yang istimewa dari Ying?"

"Banyak"

Seorang pemuda yang tidak Yaya sadari kehadirannya memecahkan gejolak batin yang terjadi pada diri Yaya.

"Fang?"

Si pemilik nama pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yaya dan meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di antara dia dan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yaya bertingkah gugup. Takut kalau si pecinta matematika itu menyadari sikap dan perkataannya dari tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Aku memang sering kemari sejak dulu. Biasanya di sini sepi. Tapi sekarang ada kau." Ucap Fang dengan nada yang sepertinya tidak senang.

"Hey, ini kan tempat umum. Kau tidak berhak melarangku." Ujar Yaya sedikit bersungut.

"Kapan aku melarangmu?" Fang mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya sarkastis. Hal itu hanya membuat Yaya semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Yaya lalu berdiri dan berbalik siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dia sangat istimewa. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya. Semua tentangnya membuatku tergila-gila." Fang menatap lurus ke danau dan melemparkan batu-batu kecil milik Yaya. Melanjutkan aktivitas yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh gadis yang kini berbalik menatapnya heran itu.

"Maksudmu?" Yaya mengurungkan niatnya beranjak dari danau dan mengambil posisi duduknya semula.

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya apa istimewanya Ying? Sudah ku jawab." Fang berujar dengan sangat santai. Yaya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau.. menyukai Ying?" Tanya Yaya to the point sambil melirik pemuda yang kini mengambil alih aktivitasnya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Begitulah" jawab Fang pendek.

Yaya menghela napas, sepertinya dia memiliki teman senasib seperjuangan(?).

"Kau menyukai Boboiboy kan?" Fang mendelik ke arah Yaya. Sukses membuat gadis itu gelagapan.

"Eh?.. Tidak! Kata siapa!" wajah Yaya bersemu merah.

"Dari wajahmu saat ini kelihatan kok."

Yaya merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Apa ekspresinya terlalu mudah di baca?' batinnya.

"Sotoy deh kamu Fang." Balas Yaya lalu mengambil batu-batu di sekitarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum pemuda itu datang.

"Aku tahu itu kok. Sudah jangan kamu tutupi. Ini milikmu kan?" Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan gantungan kunci dengan hiasan dua domba yang berwarna oranye dan merah muda.

Yaya yang melihat benda itu langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Fang.

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Aku menemukannya tertinggal di mobil sewaktu kita liburan di Bali."

"Harusnya kau segera mengembalikannya padaku." Yaya merengut kesal karena ternyata benda yang sangat dijaganya yang dia kira hilang itu ada pada salah satu sahabatnya yang cukup menyebalkan ini.

Gantungan kunci itu adalah hadiah perpisahan yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy lima tahun silam. Saat benda itu hilang Yaya sampai menangis tapi tidak diceritakannya pada Ying ataupun Fang yang saat itu tengah bersamanya.

"Apa begitu caramu mengucapkan terimakasih?" ujar Fang ketus.

"Iya maaf, terimakasih" Walau bagaimanapun Yaya merasa harus berterimakasih pada Fang karena mengembalikan gantungan kunci itu walaupun sedikit terlambat.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong ngapain kamu bawa gitar?" Gadis berhijab pink itu memperhatikan gitar yang kini mulai dipetik oleh si empunya.

"Untuk ku tukar jadi cokelat. Jadi kita bisa makan cokelat berbentuk gitar." Ujar Fang datar yang disambut dengan pandangan 'krik krik' oleh Yaya.

"Untuk ku mainkan lah, kau ini hal seperti itu saja ditanyakan."

Yaya mulai semakin kesal dengan pria yang menurutnya ketus sejak tadi ini.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Yaya pun kembali menatap ke danau yang memantulkan pemandangan langit berwarna jingga.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laguku untuk Ying," Pemuda berkacamata nila itu menampakkan pandangan sendu pada gitarnya.

"Akan ku gunakan ntuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Yaya terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Fang. Itu artinya Fang sudah pernah menembak Ying dan _ditolak?_

'Apa itu alasannya Fang menjauhi Ying akhir-akhir ini?' batin Yaya

"Kapan kau…? Engh… dan lalu apa jawaban Ying?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari Yaya, bukannya Yaya tidak bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Fang dan Ying sehingga tidak bisa menebak apa jawaban dari gadis china itu. Dia hanya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak. Itu jawabannya." Suara Fang terdengar melankolis.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mau memberitahuku alasannya. Tapi yah.. melihat kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu." Fang tersenyum miris mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku masih ragu mereka pacaran atau tidak." Yaya menimpali pernyataan Fang.

"Iya, dan selama belum ada kepastian dari mereka, aku masih bisa mendekati Ying kan?" Fang bertanya pada gadis yang kini terlihat sendu itu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Yaya sembari tersenyum. Fang hanya mengangguk dan kembali memetik senar-senar gitarnya, menciptakan melodi yang terdengar indah di indra pendengaran sang gadis berhijab pink.

"Seperti apa lagu yang kau ciptakan untuk Ying?" Yaya menatap pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kau mau dengar?"

"Boleh" Ujar si gadis dengan antusias.

Fang pun mulai memetik dan memainkan kunci-kunci nada gitarnya. Mengucapkan beberapa bait lirik lagu yang menunjukkan isi hatinya terhadap sang gadis china berkuncir dua.

Hai gadis bermata indah

Iris yang melenakan

Wajah ayu yang menghanyutkan

Surai indah terpapar jelas di bawah naungan mentari

Semua tentangmu begitu sempurna..di mataku

Namun bukan karena itu, bukan karena fisik indahmu.

Bukan karena segala kelebihanmu

Melainkan hanya karena suaramu yang menenangkan jiwaku

Tawamu yang lucu

Tingkahmu yang lugu

Dan entah apalagi yang tak bisa ku jabarkan dengan bahasa

Hanya untuk menggambarkan betapa indah anugrah Tuhan

Yang dikaruniakan padamu

Sedetikpun Yaya tak melepaskan iris coklatnya dari pemuda di sampingnya ini. Sambil bertopang dagu ia membayangkan Fang sebagai Boboiboy yang tengah menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Dia terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang dirangkai oleh Fang. Kini bila dilihat dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti…

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Ying berujar pada pria bertopi terbalik yang tengah mengayuh sepeda sambil memboncengnya..

Si lawan bicara hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yaya maupun Fang ternyata ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Awalnya Boboiboy dan Ying bermaksud menghampiri mereka. Namun ketika gadis keturunan china itu hendak memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya Boboiboy mencegahnya, saat pemuda itu melihat Fang memberikan sesuatu untuk Yaya yang dia tidak tahu itu apa.

Lalu dua insan itu hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Walaupun tak mendengar percakapan mereka, baik Boboiboy maupun Ying sepakat melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Apalagi Fang sepertinya melantunkan lagu untuk Yaya.

Hal itu sukses membuat hati kedua remaja yang berstatus sahabat itu merasa teriris. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa mengintip lagi dua orang yang masing-masing mereka cintai itu.

'Jadi apa Fang sudah mulai melupakanku dan memperhatikan Yaya? Dan kenapa Yaya berbohong padaku dengan mengaku sedang sakit?' batin Ying.

'Jadi Yaya benar-benar menyukai Fang? Dia begitu antusias melihat permainan gitar Fang. Apa karena itu juga dia selalu menonaktifkan handphonenya saat aku ingin menghubunginya? Seperti siang tadi, aku sampai harus menelpon Ying.' batin Boboiboy dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ying.

.

.

TBC?

**A/N**

**Yeiyy,, finish juga chapter tiganya. Sekian dululah, terimakasih yang sudah membaca. Tolong sampaikan pendapat, kritik, dan sarannya pada kotak review atau PM yah.. ohya.. saya gak pake sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama, karena bakal susah untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Jadi saya pake sudut pandang kayak gini deh..**

**Akhir kata..**

_**Mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa mereka benar-benar pacaran?"

"Apa yang istimewa dari Ying?"

"Banyak"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan laguku untuk Ying,"

"Aku masih ragu mereka pacaran atau tidak."

"Kau mau dengar?"

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

**A/N**

**Hay saya kembali dengan fict romantic yang sepertinya gagal ini T.T**

**Saya merasa gagal karena ini fict romance pair BBBYaya tapi kok interaksi mereka bisa dibilang gak ada dari awal ,,,apalagi scene dan konflik mereka juga lebih dikit dari FaYi. Rasanya konflik utama itu ada pada FaYi, tapi jujur aku bikin fict ini pair utamanya BBBYaya kok. Namun, entahlah nih jari nulisnya jadi begini. Maafkan saya semuanya ^^**

**Di lanjutannya ini saya coba buat interaksi BBBYaya deh.. hanya ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap kondisi tokoh BBB dkk di fict ini, kan kasian mereka galau mulu.. oke langsung saja ini lanjutannya.. happy reading and don't be silent reader ^_^**

Melihat orang yang kau sukai sangat dekat dengan orang lain yang merupakan rival sekaligus sahabatmu sendiri tentu membuat hati teriris bukan?

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik ini. Kejadian tempo hari masih membekas di ingatannya. Walau hal itu terjadi sebulan yang lalu namun tetap saja kedekatan dua sahabat masa kecilnya itu masih membuatnya uring-uringan. Terlebih hari ke hari mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Seperti saat ini.

Fang memasuki kantin bersama dengan Yaya.

Pemuda yang identik dengan warna jingga itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya dia sangat ingin mendekati gadis merah jambu itu. Tapi mungkin jiwa pengecutnya terlalu besar untuk menerima kata penolakan dari sang gadis berhijab pink.

Terlebih pernah beberapa kali ketika dia hendak mengajak gadis itu nonton di bioskop atau sekedar pulang bersama, tapi selalu dihalangi oleh pria bersurai anggur yang menjadi sumber pematah semangat Boboiboy.

Seperti dua minggu yang lalu, saat dia memiliki keberanian menyapa Yaya yang tengah duduk sendiri. Boboiboy memang tipe manusia yang pemalu, tapi dia tidak sepemalu itu hingga tak bisa menyapa teman-temannya.

Dia hanya merasa seperti itu saat berhadapan dengan ketua kelasnya ini.

Baru saja Boboiboy hendak menyerahkan 2 tiket nonton bioskop, lengan si gadis sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai rivalnya.

Kemudian tiga hari yang lalu saat Boboiboy memenuhi tugas piketnya, seperti biasa Yaya akan melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memastikan semua petugas piket melakukan kewajibannya.

Kesempatan itu hendak digunakan Boboiboy untuk mengajak gadis berhijab pink itu pulang bersama setelah kegiatan pembersihan kelas selesai. Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai anggur itu terlebih dahulu muncul di daun pintu dan mengajak sang gadis pulang bersama. Sialnya, Yaya hanya menyetujui ajakan Fang.

Belum lagi dengan pemandangan di depan matanya kali ini. Yaya dan Fang melangkah beriringan, mencari tempat duduk bersama dan sama sekali tak berniat menghampiri meja yang tengah ditempatinya bersama Gopal dan Ying.

"Ey,, mereka terlihat mesra sekali ya. Hah,,aku jadi iri." Keluh Gopal.

Eh tunggu,, Gopal iri dengan Fang dan Yaya?

Ying meraba kening Gopal sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"40 derajat celcius, kondisimu memang sedang terganggu." Ying berujar dengan santainya.

"Apalah kau ini Ying, aku hanya ingin memiliki seseorang untuk ku ajak makan berdua seperti Yaya dan Fang. Bukankah itu romantis." Kata Gopal.

"Ku kira kau ini tak suka perempuan." Goda Ying.

"Taklah, aku masih suka perempuan. Tapi,,, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau sama aku." Wajah Gopal seketika berubah seperti orang patah semangat.

"Eh, aku dengar Lira anak kelas X.C itu kemarin minta nomor handphonemu loh.."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang memberitahumu Ying?" seru Gopal bersemangat dengan muka gembira.

"Suzy yang cerita. Kamu belum dihubungi juga olehnya?"

"Entah, aku jarang pegang hp, habisnya sedih sih kalau liat hp palingan dari sms dari x* axiata mulu." Kata Gopal dengan wajah manyunnya.

"Lebih baik kau cari saja ke kelasnya, mungkin ada yang penting."

"Kau benar Ying," Gopal menengok jam tangannya.

"Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi, baiklah aku pergi dulu ya Ying,, Boboiboy. Jangan –jangan Lira mau menyatakan cintanya padaku." Ujar Gopal dengan PDnya sambil berlari meninggalkan kantin yang sukses membuat Ying hampir sweatdrop.

"Dasar Gopal.." Ying hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu perlahan menatap pria bertopi jingga yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy? Dari tadi diam saja." Tanya Ying dengan lembut.

Boboiboy perlahan melirik ke meja Yaya dan Fang. Dilihatnya Yaya yang tertawa lepas sementara si pemuda bersurai anggur seperti menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu.

"Mereka pacaran ya? Akhir-akhir ini mereka seringkali bersama."

DEG..

Ying sudah menduga pasti hal ini yang mengganggu Boboiboy, hal sama yang selalu mengganggunya selama sebulan terakhir.

"Iya ku rasa." Jawab Ying singkat.

Boboiboy terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu.. "Ying, boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

Ying hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Tentu saja boleh. Aku kan sahabatmu."

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Yaya." Entah kenapa lidah Boboiboy begitu lancer mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Ying.

Mendengar pengakuan itu membuat Ying tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi apa, tapi dia tahu dia sangat terkejut.

"Hah? Kau? Menyukai Yaya?" Ying mengucapkan kalimat tanya itu sambil memajukan wajahnya dengan volume suara yang diperkecil.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin bukan sekedar suka, tapi yah.. sepertinya aku mencintai Yaya." Ujar Boboiboy dengan jujur.

Ying hanya membetulkan posisi kacamata bundarnya. Pikirannya mulai kacau dengan berbagai argument dan fakta yang ada.

'Oke jadi Boboiboy menyukai Yaya dan Yaya mungkin menyukai Fang, lalu Fang? Apa mungkin dia masih menyukaiku? Melihat kedekatannya dengan Yaya saat ini sepertinya dia telah berpaling ke lain hati. Apa karena kejadian saat itu?' Ying sibuk dengan batinnya sendiri tanpa melihat Boboiboy yang menatapnya intens.

"Hey… aku lagi curhat, kau malah melamun." Omel Boboiboy pada gadis keturunan chinese itu.

"Ah iya maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget saja. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau menyukai umm maksudku mencintai Yaya..hehe" Ying tertawa dengan garingnya yang membuatnya memperoleh tatapan 'krik krik' dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hai Ying, Boboiboy. Bareng yuk ke kelas."

Suara yang amat dikenali dua remaja itu sontak membuat mereka hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Membuat si pemuda bertopi gugup kalau-kalau gadis yang menyapanya ini mendengarkan kalimat Ying barusan.

"Se..sejak kapan kalian di sini?" ujar Boboiboy pada dua sejoli di depannya ini, sepertinya dia terlalu fokus pada perasaannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Sejak barusan" singkat Yaya.

"Jadi apa kalian mau di kantin terus? Kalian tidak dengar suara bel masuk?" kini giliran pemuda bersurai anggur yang angkat bicara.

Belum sempat dua remaja yang masih duduk di kursinya itu menjawab, si pemuda yang bernama Fang itu hanya mendengus dan menarik lengan Yaya menjauh dari kantin meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang lain yang menatapnya dengan hati terluka.

.

.

Semakin hari Yaya dan Fang semakin mesra saja, apalagi di depan Ying yang secara kebetulan sedang bersama Boboiboy. Mulai dari Fang yang membantu Yaya membawakan buku-buku dari ruang guru, padahal baik Ying maupun Boboiboy kenal betul sifat Fang yang tidak terlalu peduli pada orang lain.

Belum lagi dua remaja itu kini lebih sering bersama baik ke kantin atau perpustakaan. Fang yang menunggu Yaya rapat OSIS. Yaya yang menemani Fang latihan basket, dan berbagai rangkaian kebersamaan mereka lainnya yang hanya mereka lakukan di depan Ying yang secara kebetulan juga di depan Boboiboy.

"Terimakasih Yaya" ujar Fang yang sedang mengambil posisi duduk di samping sang gadis berhijab pink.

"Lap dulu keringatmu" Ujar Yaya sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil pada pemuda yang baru saja bermain basket sendirian itu.

Dengan senang hati si pemilik surai anggur menerima handuk tersebut kemudian mengelap keringatnya yang terbilang banyak.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksakan fisikmu begini." Kata Yaya sambil merogoh sebotol air minum dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu aku melakukan ini untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatiku."

Yaya hanya bungkam mendengar penuturan Fang.

"Aku jadi berpikir, apa yang kita lakukan ini sudah benar?" Ujar Yaya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, mungkin Ying sebenarnya tidak menyukaimu. Mungkin saat ini dia justru menyukai Boboiboy. Mungkin mereka…" Sang gadis bermata hazel itu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dalam argumentmu. Aku yakin Ying memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Kau mau bilang dia berbohong padaku saat itu?"

Gadis yang berstatus sebagai ketua kelas itu hanya terdiam. Suasana pun seketika berubah canggung hingga si gadis berhijab pink mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Mungkin kita harus mengakhiri semua ini." Dialihkannya pandangan pada pemuda bersurai anggur itu.

Ingat, kau sudah berjanji padaku!" Fang menatap tajam mengingatkan Yaya.

_Flashback_

_Tok..tok..tok_

_Suara ketukan pintu mendorong si gadis berhijab pink bangun dari kasur nyamannya. Saat hujan yang paling tepat memang tidur, tapi kegiatannya itu sedikit tertunda karena suara pintu yang mulai diketuk dengan kasar._

"_Siapa?" ujar Yaya seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan._

"_Fang? Apa yang terjadi? Ayo masuk." Wajah cantik Yaya seketika menampakkan ekspresi khawatir saat melihat sahabatnya basah kuyup di ambang pintu. Segera saja ia mengajak pria itu masuk ke rumahnya sambil tetap membiarkan pintu terbuka untuk menghindari fitnah._

"_Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Maaf aku tidak punya saudara laki-laki. Jadi hanya ini yang ada." Ujar Yaya sambil menyerahkan handuk dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru milik ayahnya pada pemuda pertama yang masuk ke rumahnya pasca keluarganya pindah ke luar negeri._

_Tak kunjung mendapat respon dia pun segera berujar lagi pada pemuda pecinta donat lobak merah itu._

"_Kau bisa menggantinya di sini. Aku ke dapur dulu membuatkanmu minuman hangat." Yaya pun meninggalkan Fang yang masih membisu sendirian di ruang tamunya._

_Yaya kembali dengan membawa beberapa donat lobak merah dan 2 cangkir hot chocolate Tok Aba. Kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda penggila kepopuleran yang masih duduk membisu di sofa._

_Fang masih terdiam sementara Yaya mengambil secangkir hot chocolate yang ia bawa. Kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan sungguh membuat Yaya tersedak hot chocolate yang sedang dinikmatinya._

"_Jadilah pacarku"_

_Yaya hanya membulatkan mata hingga memperkecil irisnya. _

"_Kau bercanda? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Yaya seraya mendekati pemuda yang duduk berjarak satu meter dengannya ini._

"_Aku serius, jadilah pacar pura-puraku." Fang kini mengambil secangkir hot chocolate yang tersisa lalu meminumnya perlahan._

_Dalam hati sang gadis berhijab pink merasa lega karena pemuda itu hanya mengajaknya berpura-pura pacaran. Tapi, eh.. tunggu.._

"_Untuk apa?" Tanya Yaya penuh penasaran._

"_Untuk memberi pelajaran pada Ying." Sahut pemuda itu datar._

"_Ku pikir kau sudah menembaknya."_

"_Memang sudah." Fang hanya tersenyum sarkastik._

"_Kau tau? Aku menembaknya di depan umum. Dan dia juga menolakku di depan umum." Ujar Fang dengan nada berteriak._

_Kini Yaya mengerti perasaan pemuda itu. Perlahan ia mengusap punggung pemuda yang mulai menampilkan amarahnya itu._

"_Aku menyanyikannya lagu di depan semua orang di caffe kota. Ku pikir dia akan luluh…dari sikapnya aku bisa tahu kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi ternyata…" Fang memutuskan kalimatnya sambil tertawa pahit._

"_Lagi-lagi dia menolakku,, heh.."_

"_Dan kau tau apa alasannya? Benar-benar bodoh!" Fang kini benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya._

"_Dia mengira kau menyukaiku! Haha.. bodoh sekali kan?" suara tawa Fang terdengar frustasi._

_Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya bisa cengo di tempatnya. Dia sungguh kaget dengan penuturan Fang. 'Bagaimana mungkin Ying bisa menganggap bahwa Yaya menyukai Fang?' batin Yaya._

"_Kenapa Ying berpikir begitu?" Yaya pun tersenyum aneh._

"_Aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Ying. Dia harus tahu bahwa kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa." Yaya segera mengambil handphonenya dan berusaha menghubungi Ying._

_Fang yang melihat itu segera tanggap dan menyita handphone dengan cover flip merah muda itu._

"_Tidak perlu,"_

"_aku terlanjur sakit hati dengannya." Wajah Fang menjadi serius._

"_Tapi Fang…" Yaya menatap pemuda di sampingnya ini._

"_Pura-puralah jadi pacarku. Dia harus membayar penolakannya di depan umum dengan mengakui perasaannya padaku juga di depan umum." Fang menatap Yaya dengan sorotan tajamnya yang membuat si empunya iris hazel pasrah mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya ini._

_Flashback off_

"Baiklah..Tapi aku heran denganmu, kau yakin sekali kalau Ying juga menyukaimu." Ujar Yaya pada Fang sedikit mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku tahu si Ying suka padaku sejak dulu." Sahut Fang dengan PDnya.

"Percaya Diri sekali." Kata Yaya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Harus itu, lebih baik PD kan daripada minder." Kini Fang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan otot-otonya.

Dalam hati Yaya berdoa semoga Ying memang menyukai Fang. Jadi dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama lelaki pujaan hatinya, Boboiboy. Karena memang itulah alasan terkuatnya membantu Fang untuk mendapatkan Ying, tapi perlahan sang gadis mulai merasa caranya tidak tepat. Dia sangat khawatir mengingat kedekatan Ying dan Boboiboy yang semakin hari semakin lengket saja.

Walaupun mereka menyangkal hubungannya yang mungkin lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi sisi sensitive Yaya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan." Ujar Fang sembari membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lapangan basket sekolah itu. Lalu melirik gadis yang berstatus sebagai pacar palsunya itu.

"Kau mau menginap di sini atau pulang bersamaku?" Tanyanya dengan suara dingin. Si lawan bicara pun hanya menuruti perintah tak langsung dari pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu.

Sementara itu, di balik sebuah pohon dekat lapangan basket, pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya, muncul seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang terpasang terbalik.

"Janji apa yang dimaksud Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri.

'Dan kenapa Yaya tidak terlihat marah saat Fang mengungkit soal Ying?' lanjut pemuda bertopi jingga itu dalam hati.

Usai mengikuti kegiatan di club sepak bola pemuda itu sebenarnya hendak langsung pulang. Namun, saat dia melihat kedua remaja yang sangat familiar di matanya itu, entah apa yang membuat langkah Boboiboy terhenti. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon namun samasekali tak mengerti dengan percakapan mereka.

Dua sejoli yang dilihatnya hanya bertatap-tatapan tajam untuk waktu yang lama.

'Aku harus cari tahu.' Batin Boboiboy seraya berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

_Keesokan paginya di sekolah_

Di lorong sekolah tampak seorang siswi dengan hijab pink terlihat kesulitan saat membawa buku-buku pelajaran yang menggunung menuju ruang guru. Kadang saat seperti ini dia merindukan kekuatan dari jam kuasa yang sudah dia putuskan takkan memakainya lagi. Dia juga merutuki sikap sahabat bersurai anggur yang hanya membantunya saat berada di sekitar Ying.

Tak jauh dari lokasinya, seorang pemuda yang tak disadari memperhatikannya sejak tadi kini menghampirinya tiba-tiba.

"Boboiboy?" ujar Yaya kaget. Si pemuda bertopi hanya meresponnya dengan mengambil hampir semua buku yang dibawa oleh Yaya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri kok". Ucap Yaya tergugup saat menyadari dia hanya berdua di lorong bersama pemuda yang disukainya ini.

"Tak usah sok kuat, kamu kesulitan kan barusan."

Yaya hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajah cantiknya. Saat berada di dekat pemuda ini, hatinya selalu merasa tak karuan. Tak ada suara yang tercipta di antara dua remaja berlainan jenis ini. Sampai akhirnya si pemuda bertopi jingga membuka percakapan.

"Yaya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Sang gadis berhijab pink sedikit menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya

"Tanya apa Boboiboy?"

"Kau dan Fang.. ada hubungan apa?"

Yaya menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkannya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Ujar sang gadis lirih.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin tau saja." Ujar Boboiboy seraya membetulkan posisi buku-buku yang hampir merosot di dadanya.

Yaya sedikit kecewa mendengar penuturan Boboiboy.

"Kemarin, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Fang? Di lapangan basket." Boboiboy bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan perubahan raut muka gadis di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu, sang gadis hanya berpikir gelisah.

"..hmm maaf bukannya aku mau ikut campur. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu privasimu. Lupakan saja." Ujar Boboiboy sebelum sang gadis sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Keheningan mulai terjadi lagi antara dua remaja itu.

"Letakkan bukunya di sini." Tunjuk Yaya mendekati salah satu meja guru. Pemuda bertopi jingga hanya mengikutinya.

Setelah selesai membereskan semua buku dan pamit pada guru yang ada di ruangan. Dua remaja itu kini berbalik menuju kelas mereka bersama.

"Terimakasih" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi penyemangat Boboiboy kala berada kota.

"Sama-sama" Sahut Boboiboy.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong yang tadi mereka lalui. Kedua remaja itu berjalan beriringan hingga membuat si pemuda bertopi jingga mencuri-curi pandang pada sang gadis berhijab pink. Satu hal yang paling disadari oleh pemuda bertopi terbalik ini.

Yaya semakin cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

Setelah sepi mendominasi mereka cukup lama. Entah faktor apa yang membuat Boboiboy berhasil menuturkan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Fang?" ujarnya mencoba terdengar sedatar mungkin.

Yaya lagi-lagi tersentak oleh pertanyaan Boboiboy. Tiga pertanyaan dari pemuda yang disukainya dan ketiga pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi mengenai Fang. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Boboiboy menunggu respon Yaya dengan sabar.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Kata Yaya begitu sampai di depan kelas lalu segera menduduki bangkunya. Membuat pernyataan ambigu atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang membuat si pemuda bertopi semakin kebingungan.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Apa ini? kenapa jadi makin gaje ya? Tadinya mau bikin ini jadi chapter terakhir tapi kok malah jadi begini T.T**

**Sudahlah, chapter ini endingnya agak gaje ya, maklum bikinnya baru aja. Kejar deadline *plakk.. rencananya mau ku lanjutin n posting besok tapi kayaknya gak mungkin, soalnya besok pagi aku ultah jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis atau posting ff.. hohoho #gak ada yang tanya woy..**

**Karena selasa aku mulai UTS dan tugas laporanku semakin menumpuk jadi mungkin updatenya agak lama. Saya mohon maaf pada reader sekalian atas segala kekurangan fict ini. akhir kata**

**Review please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kau berpacaran dengan Fang?" ujar Boboiboy mencoba terdengar sedatar mungkin._

_Boboiboy menunggu respon Yaya dengan sabar._

"_Kau akan tau nanti." _

**A/N**

**Well, chapter ini selesai juga. Ilang mood sih kemarin gara2 UTS dan tugas #alesan #plakk. Terimakasih bagi yang berkenan membaca, and don't be silent reader yah ^^**

**Ohya bagi yang bertanya Adu du dkk kok gak pernah kelihatan, anggep aja mereka udah pulang ke planet Ata Ta Tiga karena suatu keajaiban, karena saya gak bisa masukin mereka di sini. Gomen semuanya.**

**Happy reading…**

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu masih memikirkan jawaban Yaya yang singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Boboiboy masih penasaran dengan perjanjian yang disebut-sebut oleh Fang. Tapi jika Yaya saja tidak mau memberitahunya, apalagi Fang. Sahabat yang selalu menjadikannya rival itu tentu takkan mau berbagi apapun dengannya.

"Tak baik melamun Boboiboy, nanti pelanggan kakek kabur semua." Celetuk sang kakek ketika melihat cucu tersayangnya melamun sambil memegang segelas cokelat panas yang hanya diaduk-aduk.

"Ehh,, hehe, maaf kek." Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Biasa Kek, Boboiboy pasti lagi mikirin Yaya. Namanya juga anak muda. Ya kan Boboiboy?"

Blush… Ochobot yang entah darimana tiba-tiba datang berucap sesuatu yang membuat pipi Boboiboy bersemu.

"Taklah, kata siapa aku mikirin Yaya. Aku cuma mikirin Fang kok tadi."

_Krikkrikkrikkrik_

Ochobot dan Kakek Aba menatap Boboiboy dengan seksama. Lalu mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Eng…Boboiboy, kalau kau mikirin Yaya tak masalah. Yaya kan cantik, baik, solehah, pintar pula tuh. Tapi kalau Fang, mmm.. Kakek tak mau punya menantu laki-laki. Gimana caranya kakek dapat cicit nanti."

Penjelasan kakeknya membuat Boboiboy hampir sweatdrop. Dia baru menyadari perkataan ambigunya.

"Astaga, aku masih suka perempuan Kek, bukan mikirin yang seperti itu maksudku." Boboiboy bersungut kesal, bisa-bisanya sang kakek berpikiran begitu. Sementara si kakek menarik nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Syukurlah, cucuku masih normal." Jawaban si kakek hanya membuat Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala.

"Ohya Boboiboy, kau bantu Ochobot sebentar ya, kakek mau mengambil persediaan cokelat, sudah hampir habis."

"Oke kek" sahut Boboiboy, si kakek kemudian berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Hot chocolate special satu Ochobot." Robot kuning yang dipanggil oleh gadis berhijab pink menoleh ke asal suara.

Gadis yang sedari tadi juga memenuhi pikiran Boboiboy tersebut kini mendadak muncul di hadapan sang pemuda bertopi. Kemudian duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi bundar kedai Kokotiam.

"Oke" ujar Ochobot kemudian segera menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya.

"Eh, Yaya," sapa Boboiboy hangat.

"em, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Menurutmu kalau aku ada di kedai cokelat apa aku sedang berenang?" ujar Yaya cukup sarkastik hingga membuat Boboiboy sedikit tersekat.

"Eh, ung, iya maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengganggumu." Balas Boboiboy dengan agak kikuk.

Gadis berhijab pink itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Boboiboy, aku hanya bosan sendirian terus di rumah." Kata Yaya kemudian mengambil hot chocolate yang baru saja tersaji di hadapannya. "Terimakasih Ochobot" Yaya menoleh sambil melempar senyum pada robot kuning tersebut. Lalu menyeruput minuman cokelat tersebut.

"Sama-sama" ucap Ochobot

Sementara Boboiboy hanya manggut-manggut sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Boboiboy selalu melontarkan pertanyaan saat bersama dengan gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan saja bersama Fang?" Boboiboy melanjutkan ucapannya sedikit ragu-ragu. "..yah..untuk mengusir kesepian, mungkin."

Seketika pertanyaan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan gadis berhijab pink tersebut dari aktivitas meminum hot chocolate-nya.

"Kenapa harus bersama Fang?" Ujar sang gadis dengan wajah menunduk.

"Karena kalian pacaran?." Jawab pemuda tersebut memberi pernyataan yang sekaligus sebagai pertanyaan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Yaya hanya terdiam mendengar tanggapan Boboiboy. Sebelum kembali melontarkan pertanyaan terhadap pemuda tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami pacaran?" Balas Yaya sambil menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata hazel milik sang pemuda bertopi terbalik. Mengharapkan jawaban yang sekiranya mungkin tidak akan dia dengar dari bibir pemuda ini.

Boboiboy diam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Apa aku tidak boleh peduli pada hal-hal mengenai sahabatku?" Lanjutnya kembali memberi pertanyaan lagi. Yaya yang merasa terlalu banyak tanda tanya yang tidak terjawab antara mereka mulai merasa jengah.

Pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Belum sempat Yaya memberi jawaban yang kemungkinan akan berupa pertanyaan lagi, suara gadis berkacamata bundar menginterupsi kedua remaja tersebut.

"Hai Yaya, hai Boboiboy." Gadis china yang baru tiba di kedai cokelat tersebut menyapa kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum semanis cokelat.

"Hai juga Ying" Balas Yaya

"Ochobot, special hot chocolate satu yah" sambung Ying kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yaya.

"Oke" jawab Ochobot kemudian dengan sigap menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya dan segera menyajikannya di atas meja bundar.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Ying." Boboiboy kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dan melangkah keluar kedai, mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis berkacamata bundar.

"Hehe, maaf aku terlambat. Mana soal yang kau maksud?" Gadis itu menyeruput minumannya sambil mulai menaruh perhatian penuh pada lembaran buku yang dibuka oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ah yang ini, aku samasekali tidak mengerti dengan materi ini. Jadi semua soalnya juga tidak ku mengerti, hehe." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat gadis berkuncir dua tersebut hampir sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja kau mau diajari materinya dari awal." Ujar gadis tersebut setengah menggerutu dan hanya mendapat jawaban berupa cengiran dari pemuda tersebut.

Yaya yang merasa diacuhkan mulai merasa canggung, apalagi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya.

'Jadi karena ini Boboiboy ingin aku jalan-jalan bersama Fang. Agar aku tidak mengganggunya bersama Ying yah.' Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan sedikit mengacak jilbab pinknya. 'Argh, tidak..tidak.. kenapa aku jadi sering berpikir negatif begini sih' sambung batin Yaya yang menggerutu.

Kedua remaja yang sebelumnya asik dengan buku pelajaran tersebut memperhatikan tingkah aneh gadis berhijab pink.

"Kau kenapa Yaya?" Tanya Ying.

"Eh?" Yaya agak terkejut mendapati kedua sahabatnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku..aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ujarnya kemudian segera menyeruput hot chocolate miliknya yang masih tersisa untuk menyembunyikan kebohongannya. "Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi ku rasa aku harus pergi dulu teman-teman."

Lanjutnya seraya buru-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sekali lagi gadis itu berbohong, entah sejak kapan dirinya jadi sering mengucapkan kalimat kebohongan.

Sementara Boboiboy dan Ying saling memandang satu sama lain. Tidak biasanya Yaya bersikap aneh dan buru-buru seperti tadi. 'Apa aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya sampai dia pergi?' batin Boboiboy.

-0-

Remaja bersurai anggur tersebut tengah menatap lekat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar seorang gadis sambil tersenyum.

'Kau memang sangat manis Ying, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan menolakku? Bahkan di depan umum.'

Pemuda itu membatin sembari menutup matanya dalam-dalam, mengingat kejadian tempo hari saat sang gadis menolak _lagi_ pernyataan cintanya. "Kali ini kau harus membayarnya." Ujar pemuda tersebut pada dirinya sendiri. Diotak-atiknya handphonenya tersebut kemudian menghubungi sederet nomer yang beratasnamakan Yaya.

"_Iya, ada apa Fang?"_ Ujar Yaya langsung _to the point_.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"_Bantuan apa?"_

"Temui aku di _caffe_ dekat sekolah," pemuda tersebut melirik arlojinya "satu jam lagi."

"_Baik_" balas Yaya singkat kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia sedang tidak _mood_ bertanya lebih banyak pada pemuda berkacamata nila itu. Jadi gadis itu hanya menuruti perkataannya.

Yaya segera bersiap-siap menemui Fang. Usai menyegarkan diri dengan mandi dan mengganti baju, gadis itu segera berangkat. Ketika keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, Yaya melihat dari kejauhan ke arah kedai Kokotiam. Didapatinya dua remaja yang masih duduk berdekatan.

Gadis yang kali ini memakai jilbab segi empat berwarna biru muda itu menarik napas panjang. Seraya berjalan menuju lokasi janjiannya dengan Fang.

-0-

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Yaya _to the point_ begitu sampai di meja yang diisi oleh seorang pemuda berkacamata nila.

"Duduklah dulu dan nikmati makanan yang sudah ku pesan untukmu, tidak biasanya kau bersikap tidak ramah dan tidak sabaran." Kata Fang sambil menunjuk secangkir cokelat panas, pudding, dan kentang goreng di depannya.

Yaya hanya memutar matanya lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu heran dengan pemuda ini. 'Sejak kapan Fang suka berbasa-basi.' Batinnya. Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat Yaya, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau jadi gila hanya karena Ying." Ujar Yaya spontan membuat pemuda di hadapannya cengengesan.

"Kemarin kau tanya kenapa aku bisa PD sekali kalau Ying menyukaiku kan?"

Yaya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil menyeruput cokelatnya, padahal dia baru sejam yang lalu menikmati minuman cokelat di Kokotiam. Gadis itu tanpa sadar membandingkan rasa cokelat di kafe tersebut dengan di kedai kakek Aba.

'Memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa cokelat kakek Aba. Baik cokelat maupun cucunya memang terbaik.' Batin Yaya sambil menarik kecil kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Lihat?" Fang menyodorkan sesuatu di hadapan sang gadis berhijab. Yaya mengambil benda yang seingatnya pernah dia lihat itu. Diperhatikannya buku bersampul penguin dengan warna biru dan kuning tersebut. Seketika Yaya membelalakkan matanya saat mengingat buku apa yang tengah dia pegang.

"Astaga ini kan.."

"Buku diary Ying." Ucap Fang memotong perkataan Yaya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Yaya menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu, yang jelas buktinya ada di situ."

Yaya menyipitkan matanya, "Tentu saja ini urusanku, kau lancang sekali mencuri buku harian sahabatku." Ujarnya tajam pada pemuda di depannya.

"Hey, aku tidak mencurinya. Salahkan gadis itu sendiri yang meninggalkannya di kolong meja tadi siang."

"Tapi harusnya kau segera mengembalikannya. Bukan malah membaca seluruh isinya!" bentak Yaya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak semuanya aku baca, hanya bagian-bagian tertentu," Fang dengan santainya melanjutkan "coba kau baca tulisan tanggal 1 januari. Jawabannya ada di situ"

Gadis itu menyerah, sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah pada Ying karena membaca diarynya. Dalam hati gadis itu berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar sahabatnya mau memaafkannya nanti.

_Dear diary_

_Cahaya remang dan ombak di pantai kuta Bali menyaksikan romansa tak sampai antara aku dan pemuda itu._

_Kau tau diary? Tak ku sangka Fang menyimpan perasaan yang berbeda padaku. _

_Batinku bergejolak bak gemuruh gelombang ombak._

_Hatiku mengakui kalau aku juga mencintainya, tapi mulutku tak mampu mengucapkan kenyataan ini._

_Sungguh batinku tersekat, aku ingin jujur._

_Tapi aku tak sanggup merusak persahabatanku._

_Aku lebih mencintai sahabatku daripada pemuda ini._

_Maafkan aku Fang, maafkan aku._

Sederet kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya menyentuh hati gadis pecinta biskuit itu. Ternyata Ying sangat menyayanginya, sampai mau mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Di sinilah Yaya merasa bertindak sangat jahat, sebagai sahabat dia bukannya mendengar keluh kesah sahabatnya, namun malah bersedia membantu orang lain untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, yang beresiko membuat sahabatnya dipermalukan.

"Baca tanggal 25 Januari." Suara Fang menginterupsi keheningan di telinga sang gadis yang kemudian menuruti perkataan pemuda itu. Dibukanya lembar-lembar diary tersebut sampai menemukan tulisan yang dimaksud pemuda bersurai raven.

_Dear diary_

_Hari ini Fang memberiku kejutan yang sangat indah._

_Dia bernyanyi untukku di depan semua orang di caffe kota._

_Dan lagi dia menyatakan cinta lagi padaku, kali ini di depan umum._

_Oh Tuhan, aku hampir gila saat dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengecupnya._

_Aku harap semoga dia tidak menyadari tanganku yang sedikit gemetar._

_Sungguh, aku ingin sekali menerimanya._

_Aku ingin berteriak kalau aku juga mencintainya._

_Tapi akal sehatku tentu melarangnya. Sebagai perempuan aku memiliki harga diri yang cukup untuk tidak melakukan hal gila yang memalukan tersebut._

_Ah, aku benar-benar terpesona oleh sikapnya kali ini._

_Sejenak ku putuskan untuk menerimanya. Namun bayangan sahabatku membuat bibirku serasa kelu untuk memberi kalimat penerimaan._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku Fang, aku tidak bisa._

_Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku._

_I Love You Fang, but I can't._

Yaya masih terpaku membaca diary tersebut. Catatan dari dua tanggal itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Ying juga menyukai _–ralat-_ juga mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Selanjutnya baca tanggal-" Suara Fang terputus oleh sentakkan dari gadis berhijab.

"Sudah cukup! tidak perlu. Aku percaya Ying juga menyukaimu." Yaya tidak ingin menghianati sahabatnya dengan membaca diarynya lebih jauh lagi.

"Baguslah, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau akting kita berhasil. Ying cemburu berat padamu. Selain itu…" Fang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah cepat katakan apa yang bisa ku bantu? Apa rencanamu?"

Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut kesal karena ucapannya dipotong lagi. Padahal dia ingin memberi gadis ini kabar gembira. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh itu bukan urusannya.

"Jadi begini, 3 hari lagi kan akan diadakan pesta valentine di sekolah."

"Terus? Kau ingin aku datang untuk membantumu lagi? Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukai acara seperti itu. Lagipula ku kira acara tersebut sudah dibatalkan karena tidak mendapat ijin dari sekolah." Yaya menjawab ketus sambil mengunyah stick kentang gorengnya.

Gadis itu masih kesal terhadap pemuda yang membuatnya merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak, ijinnya sudah didapatkan."

"Tau darimana?

"Kau lupa aku ini wakil ketua OSIS?" Fang menyeringai, membuat Yaya memutar matanya.

"Ohya, aku lupa. Jadi katakan apa peranku?"

"Cukup memastikan Ying datang ke acara itu. Kau bisa mengajaknya kan?"

"Itu akan aneh, lagipula mungkin saja dia akan pergi bersama Boboiboy. Mereka kan dekat sekali akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Yaya dengan nada sedikit kesal, namun justru terlihat lucu di mata Fang. Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin memberitahu gadis ini dengan menyuruhnya membaca halaman yang terakhir ditulis di buku harian Ying.

"Terserahlah dia mau datang bersama siapa, yang penting Ying hanya mencintaiku dan tugasmu hanya memastikan Ying hadir di pesta nanti." Fang menatap Yaya lekat.

"Baiklah, apalagi?"

"Tidak ada, itu saja." Fang menyantap pudding yang tersisa di meja dengan santai, membuat Yaya membatin 'Jadi untuk apa dia memanggilku ke sini? Dasar landak anggur.'

"Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, kau tidak mau terjebak hujan di sini kan. Di luar sudah mulai mendung."

Yaya menyantap kembali hidangannya, menyendok puding ke dalam mulutnya kemudian teringat suatu hal. "Jadi apa rencanamu Fang?" ujarnya sambil menatap lurus pada pemuda tersebut.

Fang menyeringai kemudian melirik diary yang berada di samping makanan mereka. "Dia akan melakukan hal gila yang memalukan seperti yang ditulisnya dalam buku harian itu."

Yaya tersentak, tidak mungkin Ying akan mau melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Itu hanya terjadi di mimpimu saja, Ying tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya." Ungkap Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Fang mengangguk, "Memang tidak," pemuda itu menatap gadis di hadapannya yang sedang meminum cokelat panas, "tapi diary ini akan mengungkapkan semuanya." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat diary dengan cover penguin tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai, membuat Yaya tersedak oleh minumannya.

"Kau gila! Jangan bilang kau akan.." Yaya tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya.

Pemuda itu memicingkan sebelah matanya "Tidak capek marah terus nona manis? Daritadi nadamu tidak pernah santai," katanya sambil menyeruput minumannya sampai habis kemudian mengambil tisu makan untuk membersihkan bibirnya. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Yap, kutipan diary ini akan tersebar, aku sudah membuat_ scan_annya untuk di tampilkan pada sebagian background acara nanti. Lengkap dengan biodata pemiliknya" Fang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi hal tersebut justru membuat gadis di hadapannya semakin jengel.

"Itu memalukan Fang! Kau tega sekali!" Suara Yaya mulai meninggi, kesal karena hanya mendapat cengiran menyebalkan dari pemuda itu, sang gadis akhirnya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Dia berdiri dan menggebrak meja di antaranya dan Fang, "Kau ini laki-laki apa bukan sih!"

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada gadis berhijab tersebut. Namun iris hazel gadis tersebut jutsru terfokus pada pemandangan di hadapan matanya.

Tepat di belakang Fang, seorang gadis berkacamata dengan bingkai berwarna biru berdiri menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Di kursi belakang gadis itu juga terdapat Boboiboy yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ying?" ujar Yaya lirih, membuat pemuda di hadapannya terkejut dan sontak berdiri kemudian membalikkan badannya. Didapatinya Ying berada tepat di hadapannya.

Mata _safire_ gadis itu mengalirkan sebulir bening. Dengan cekatan tangan mungil gadis tersebut mengambil diarynya yang masih berada di tangan pemuda tersebut. Kemudian segera berlari keluar secepatnya meninggalkan _caffe _itu.

"Ying!" sahut Boboiboy yang segera ingin berlari mengejar Ying namun dihentikan oleh tangan milik pemuda berambut raven.

"Jangan ikut campur." Ujar Fang penuh penekanan kemudian berusaha menyusul gadis tersebut, meninggalkan kedua remaja yang berstatus masih sebagai sahabat termangu di tempatnya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal ini.

-0-

Ying terus melangkahkan kakinya, sungguh di saat seperti ini dia berharap masih memiliki kekuatan berlari dengan cepat. Gadis oriental ini merasa ditelanjangi hidup-hidup. Dia malu, sungguh malu. Ingin sekali rasanya gadis ini menenggelamkan wajahnya di kutub selatan.

Diary adalah privasinya, dia tidak menghendaki siapapun membaca isi diarynya, sekalipun orang yang dia sukai. Terlebih setelah mendengar rencana Fang, pikirannya semakin kacau. Dia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda itu bisa merencanakan hal seperti itu terhadapnya.

"YING" terdengar suara pemuda yang amat gadis itu kenali menyebutkan namanya. Gadis itu tidak peduli, dia terus berlari sambil mendekap buku diarynya.

Ketika hati gadis china ini teramat bersedih, di saat itulah hujan turun.

Rinainya seolah berucap bahwa dia mendengar kesedihan sang gadis. Akal sehat gadis tersebut seolah tidak berfungsi untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh, dia hanya terus berlari dengan gontai sambil meneteskan air mata yang tidak mampu dibendungnya lagi.

"YING" pemuda yang menjadi alasan kesedihannya menarik lengannya kuat. Ying berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, dan segera menghempaskan tangan milik pemuda bersurai anggur itu dari lengannya.

Gadis itu ingin berlari lagi, namun sang pemuda segera menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ying terkejut, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya meronta ingin dilepaskan. Tapi kekuatan pemuda itu jauh melebihi si gadis.

"Jangan menangis, ku mohon jangan menangis" bisik Fang lirih di telinga Ying. Pemuda itu kini merasa rencananya mungkin keterlaluan, baru mendengar rencananya saja gadis itu sudah menangis seperti ini. Apalagi kalau rencananya sampai berjalan, mungkin gadis ini akan membencinya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, gadis oriental tersebut mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang mendekapnya. Dia marah, dia tidak bisa membendung emosinya. Dia juga kecewa pada sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa di balik semua ini. Gadis itu tidak mengerti.

Sambil menghapus air matanya yang tertutupi oleh rintik hujan, Ying berteriak pada pemuda yang masih ia cintai ini. Gadis itu tidak peduli lagi dengan lokasi mereka yang terbilang masih di tempat umum, maupun pada hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya. Dia putuskan untuk mengutarakan semua kalimat yang ada di benaknya.

"Kau tega Fang! Kau lancang mengambil diaryku! Kau tega merencanakan semua itu! Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati! Kau sudah tau kan kalau aku tidak ingin menerimamu karena sahabatku, dan kau justru ingin menghancurkan persahabatanku? Aku tidak tau ada apa antara kau dan Yaya, tapi kalian berdua membohongiku! Kau-"

Ucapan Ying terputus saat merasakan bibir seseorang menyentuh bibirnya. Mata sipitnya membelalak maksimal. Tangan kanan pemuda itu merengkuh tengkuknya sementara tangan kiri melingkari pinggangnya, dan bibir pemuda itu mengunci pergerakan bibirnya.

Gadis oriental tersebut akhirnya memperoleh kembali kesadarannya yang sempat hilang beberapa detik yang lalu, kemudian sekuat tenaga mendorong pemuda itu.

PLAKK

Reflek Ying menampar pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar pada mata birunya. Deru nafas gadis itu memburu. Disentuhnya bibir yang baru pertama kali merasakan ciumannya yang pertama dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ying," Pemuda itu kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pundak gadis china tersebut. Sang gadis hanya terdiam.

"Yaya tidak mencintaiku, samasekali tidak. Aku memintanya berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk membuatmu cemburu." Pandangan pemuda itu melunak pada si gadis china.

"Tapi, setauku.." ucap Gadis tersebut ragu-ragu. Seolah mengerti jalan pikir sang gadis, Fang memotong ucapannya.

"Bahkan Yaya tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian, sebenarnya dia ingin segera memberitahumu tapi aku melarangnya. Aku terlanjur sakit hati dengan sikapmu yang terus menolakku."

Ying mencerna fakta yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Fang menundukkan kepalanya, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berucap kembali.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis, Aku hanya ingin kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Itu saja," perlahan Fang mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menatap lekat mata biru milik gadis pencuri hatinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Ying"

.

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Bukannya belajar buat praktikum tapi malah nulis cerita ini. Mahasiswa durjana, jangan ditiru #plakk.**

**Baiklah masih adakah yang ingat dan tertarik pada cerita ini? mohon maaf di cut sampe sini dulu ya.**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hujan turun semakin deras, mengalirkan suara dentuman yang menyelimuti telinga si gadis yang mengenakan jilbab biru dan seorang pemuda bertopi jingga. Kedua remaja ini masih terduduk diam di kursinya masing-masing. Tak seorang pun mau membuka suara setelah menyaksikan _live drama_ beberapa saat lalu.

Yaya memperhatikan raut wajah pemuda di meja sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menampilkan ekspresi beragam, bingung, kecewa, senang, dan sepertinya terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang mendiami kepalanya.

Gadis itu tau pasti semuanya akan jadi lebih rumit, dan akan ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang harus dia jawab. Baik dari pemuda ini maupun dari sahabatnya,_Ying._ Bosan dengan situasi yang terjadi, pemuda tersebut mendekati meja sang gadis, kemudian duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Yaya gugup saat Boboiboy menghampirinya, terlebih pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lima belas menit berjalan penuh keheningan di meja yang didiami oleh kedua remaja ini, keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan setelah diselimuti atmosfer kecanggungan.

Hening.. benar-benar hening.

"Fang,"

Yaya memecah kesunyian saat melihat sosok berambut raven di ambang pintu caffe. Kondisi pemuda yang kini berjalan mendekatinya bisa dibilang buruk. Baju dan tubuh yang basah kuyup, wajah tanpa ekspresi, serta sebuah buku berwarna biru dikombinasi warna kuning di tangannya, buku yang hampir lusuh dan luntur karena air hujan.

"Keringkan dirimu, kau bisa sakit," Yaya mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya. Beruntung dia selalu membawa handuk kecil, yang kadang beralih fungsi menjadi sapu tangan itu di tasnya, Gadis itu berdiri dan mengusap rambut landak sang pemuda dengan handuk di tangannya. "Kita pulang setelah hujannya reda." Sambungnya lagi.

Sementara Boboiboy yang melihat perhatian Yaya pada Fang, yang berada tepat di depan matanya hanya bisa menahan rasa menusuk di dadanya, apalagi setelah..

_Grepp.._

Fang memeluk Yaya, tanpa mempedulikan pengunjung lain yang berada di caffe tersebut beralih memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" sela Yaya, tubuhnya mematung. Dia tidak tau apa sebaiknya membalas pelukan pemuda ini atau tidak. Setengah jam yang lalu dia sangat membenci pemuda ini, tapi sekarang, melihat keadaannya, dia hanya merasa kasihan.

Fang tidak menjawab, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bukan sok melankolis, tapi saat ini dia hanya merasa sedang butuh sandaran. Yaya merasakan setitik air jatuh membasahi bajunya, bukan air hujan. Yaya merasa, air tersebut barusaja menetes dari mata pemuda yang sedang memeluknya. Mau tidak mau gadis ini membalas pelukan pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya.

Sebenarnya kepala gadis ini menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan, seperti 'apa yang terjadi dengan Ying?' atau 'kenapa mata Fang sampai meneteskan air?' Yaya belum yakin harus menggunakan kata 'menangis' sebab rasanya dia masih tidak percaya pemuda dingin seperti Fang bisa seperti ini hanya karena _cinta?_, dan hanya Yaya yang mengetahui kondisi pemuda itu saat ini.

Pemuda bersurai anggur itu melepaskan gadis mungil di pelukannya, kemudian beralih menatap pemuda bertopi jingga yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku," Fang menepuk bahu Boboiboy, "bukan maksudku mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya memang jadi milikmu." Lanjutnya lagi, meninggalkan segudang tanda tanya di benak kedua remaja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah," Fang menghadap ke luar, "hujannya hampir reda, aku pulang duluan," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian berbalik. "Kau antarlah Yaya pulang Boboiboy, aku tidak mau menyakiti dua orang gadis dalam satu hari. Sebelumnya aku telah menyakiti hati seorang gadis, aku tidak mau menyebabkan satu gadis lagi sakit secara fisik." Ujarnya panjang lebar sebelum sosoknya berjalan menjauhi _caffe _tersebut.

Meninggalkan dua remaja yang semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

-o-

Gadis berkuncir dua itu kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, tanpa mengenakan kacamata, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Setelah beberapa puluh menit terguyur di bawah hujan, tentu setibanya di rumah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan hanya menyamankan diri, walaupun hatinya masih belum membaik. Gadis itu mengingat kembali saat pemuda bersurai anggur mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" padanya untuk kali ketiga. Sungguh jika ini undian berhadiah pemuda itu pasti sudah mendapatkan piring cantik.

_Flashback_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu Ying"_

_Hujan terus turun dengan senandungnya membasahi kedua remaja ini._

_Gadis oriental ini tidak terkejut dengan kalimat itu, dia hanya masih tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya pemuda ini menyatakan kalimat itu lagi setelah berusaha mempermalukannya. Jadi, dia menanggapinya hanya dengan terkekeh kecil, tawa meremehkan._

"_Kau kira bisa berlaku seenaknya padaku?" Ying mendelik pada pemuda di hadapannya, tertawa lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan sorotan tajam. "Kau menjauhiku, lalu bilang lagi bahwa kau mencintaiku, kemudian kau berpacaran, oh maaf, 'berpura-pura' pacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri hanya untuk menghancurkan hatiku? Setelah itu kau ingin menjatuhkanku bukan? Kemudian seenaknya lagi kau masih berani berucap kata-kata bulshit itu padaku?" Ying berusaha mengatur temponya normal kembali, dia tersengal usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya hanya dengan dua kali tarikan nafas._

_Entah apa yang merasuki gadis china ini sampai bersikap demikian._

"_Ying, aku minta maaf. Tapi percayalah, semua itu kulakukan karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Gadis china ini sempat meragukan keaslian Fang di hadapannya ini, setahunya Fang bukanlah orang yang melankolis flegmatis seperti ini._

_Ying menghela nafas, "Berusaha mempermalukan orang yang katanya kau cintai apa itu termasuk pembuktian cinta?" Dia meraih telapak tangan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya, dan meletakkan buku diary bersampul penguin kesayangannya di atas tangan sang pemuda._

"_Jika menurutmu demikian, lakukanlah." Ujarnya, Ying menatap dalam iris sang pemuda berkacamata kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. Dia tidak peduli lagi pemuda itu terus memanggilnya. Dia hanya ingin segera tiba di rumahnya dan menghangatkan diri, rupanya akal sehatnya telah kembali, terguyur di bawah hujan untuk waktu yang agak lama tidak bagus untuk kesehatan._

_Flashback off_

Di sinilah gadis itu kini, di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dan kuning. Gadis itu bangun dan beranjak dari kasur empuknya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh. Perlahan setelah emosinya mulai menurun, dan pikirannya menjernih, Otak cerdas gadis itu mencerna dan mengolah kembali serangkaian peristiwa yang dia alami.

Suatu kesimpulan yang pasti dan membuatnya nyengir sendiri. Pertama, Fang masih mencintainya, dan kedua Yaya tidak menyukai Fang. Oke, point nomor 2 ini belum 100% diyakini kebenarannya oleh Ying. Tapi dia bertekad akan menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman ini sesegera mungkin.

-o-

Pemuda bertopi jingga berjalan di samping kanan sang gadis berhijab. Melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan genangan air.

Tap..tap..tap

Lagi-lagi hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar, keduanya masih setia membungkam mulut.

Boboiboy melirik pada gadis di sampingnya, sungguh dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara gadis ini dengan rivalnya. Yaya terlihat seperti merahasiakan sesuatu, bukan tentang hubungan romansanya dengan Fang, tapi yang lain. Pemuda itu juga masih terbayang bagaimana Fang dan Yaya berpelukan di depan matanya, tapi setelah itu, pemuda raven tersebut justru mengucapkan kalimat yang belum dimengerti sempurna oleh pemuda bertopi jingga.

"Kau pasti marah padaku kan?" Yaya memecah kesunyian.

Boboiboy terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu mengajaknya bicara. "Eh? Tidak, untuk apa aku marah."

"Karena aku membuat kencanmu bersama Ying kacau?" Yaya melirik pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda tersebut menahan tawa.

"Kencan? Siapa yang kencan?" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yaya merasa salah tingkah, tebakannya salah dan dia senang. Tapi keadaan ini membuatnya malu.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan" Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey Yaya, tunggu, kata Fang aku harus mengantarmu," sahut pemuda itu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan si gadis.

"Jadi kau pulang bersamaku karena diminta Fang?" Yaya semakin mempercepat kakinya, seperti sedang berlari kecil.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya, bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?" Boboiboy masih mengimbangi langkah kaki Yaya. "Aku tidak mau saat-saat bersamamu berlalu dengan cepat." Ucapan Boboiboy sukses menghentikan pergerakan Yaya. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap iris pemuda yang kini juga menatapnya. Para hazel saling bertemu, bertatapan selama beberapa detik, membuat masing-masing pemiliknya salah tingkah.

Sang gadis segera mengalihkan pandangan, "Baiklah" ujarnya kemudian berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Boboiboy tersenyum tipis. Lalu keduanya berjalan bersama.

"Yaya,"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian? Maksudku kau dan Fang," Boboiboy melirik Yaya yang masih belum menampilkan reaksi, "Awalnya ku kira kalian punya hubungan spesial, tapi kau selalu bersikap normal saat Fang membahas tentang Ying, kejadian tadi juga, kau membiarkan Fang begitu saja mengejar Ying."

Yaya tidak tau harus jujur atau tidak. Fang belum menceritakan apapun tentang perkembangannya dengan Ying, apa pemuda itu sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau belum. Gadis itu memilih menutup mulut hingga tiba di persimpangan jalan lalu memilih belok kiri.

"Mau kemana? Jalan ke rumah kita kan lurus." Protes Boboiboy.

"Ke rumah Ying, akan ku jelaskan semuanya. Ikutlah kalau mau." Yaya terus berjalan, dia ingin mengakhiri ketidakjelasan ini, dia juga sudah lelah terus berpura-pura sebagai kekasih pemuda bersurai raven, dan yang terpenting, gadis ini ingin segera meminta maaf pada sahabatnya.

Boboiboy memilih berjalan mengikuti Yaya, dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat china nya tersebut.

"Menurutmu Ying akan memaafkanku?" Yaya bertanya pada Boboiboy, pemuda itu pun segera mengerti bahwa Yaya merasa bersalah pada gadis itu karena membaca diarynya.

Boboiboy juga ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Ying ketika baru tiba di _caffe_ tersebut. Awalnya gadis oriental itu ingin segera menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang lain dan segera mengambil buku bersampul penguin. Tapi lengan Boboiboy menahannya dan memutuskan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Boboioby?" Yaya mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda.

"Umm, mungkin"

Yaya menghela nafas, "Dia marah sekali padaku ya?"

"Tidak juga, dia lebih marah sewaktu mendengar rencana kalian." Boboiboy mengetuk pintu rumah bercat kuning yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hey itu bukan rencanaku, itu rencana Fang, bahkan aku menentangnya." Yaya membantah ucapan Boboiboy sambil merengut kesal, membuat sang pemuda terkekeh.

"Wajahmu lucu"

Baru kali ini Yaya merasa konyol di hadapan Boboiboy, yah walaupun sebenarnya kata-katanya tak lebih dari sekedar candaan.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita tua yang dikenali kedua remaja tersebut sebagai neneknya Ying.

Nenek Ying yang berusia sekitar 60 tahun itu mempersilakan kedua remaja tersebut masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu, Yaya dan Boboiboy hanya mengikuti dan segera mendudukkan diri di sofa. Tak lama kemudian sosok gadis berwajah oriental menghiasi pandangan dua anak muda ini.

"Mau apa kemari?" ucap Ying ketus pada dua orang di hadapannya, dia tahu ini tidak adil bagi Boboiboy, karena pemuda itu samasekali tidak terlibat dalam upaya penghancuran hatinya.

Yaya diam, rasanya dia masih malu berhadapan dengan Ying.

"Kami ingin meluruskan semuanya," Ying mengernyit, kenapa Boboiboy yang menjawab, padahal pertanyaannya ditujukan untuk Yaya. "Kau juga terlibat Boboiboy?" Gadis china itu tidak bisa tidak mencurigai Boboiboy juga. Terlalu banyak pengkhianatan yang dirasakannya hari ini.

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak," Boboiboy menghela nafas. "ayolah Ying, kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham." Sebenarnya Boboiboy sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya, karena sampai saat ini pun dia juga tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan situasi ini, hanya dia yang tidak terlibat dalam _drama _ini. Jadi hanya dia yang bisa berpikir jernih di sini, Ying masih terlihat emosi dan Yaya masih merasa bersalah.

Ying menyerah, dia memang ingin segera menuntaskan segala kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi antara mereka. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Baiklah," Gadis itu akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di seberang dua sahabatnya. "katakan yang ingin kau katakan." Lanjut Ying to the point pada Yaya. Sementara gadis berhijab tersebut menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Maafkan aku," Yaya memejamkan matanya, "pertama aku minta maaf karena membaca diary milikmu." Yaya menatap kedua bola mata sahabatnya. Ying hanya mengangguk. "Apa lagi?"

Gadis berhijab menghembuskan nafas lega, tidak disangkanya sahabatnya akan secepat itu memaafkannya. Padahal Yaya sudah menyiapkan seribu cara andai Ying sulit menerima permintaan maafnya.

"Kedua aku minta maaf karena membohongi kalian semua, aku hanya berpura-pura dekat dengan Fang, agar kalian mengira kami berpacaran." Gadis itu kini merunduk sambil menutup matanya, dia tidak peduli jika Fang marah karena membocorkan rahasia mereka. Toh gadis ini juga merasa cara mereka selama ini, memang salah.

Ying tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Yaya, sebab Fang memang sudah menceritakannya, hanya saja tadinya gadis china tersebut masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada ucapan pemuda bersurai raven. Tapi kini setelah mendengar fakta nya dari mulut sahabat terdekatnya, dia yakin 100%.

"Pura-pura?"

Kedua gadis tersebut spontan menatap intens satu-satunya pemilik suara laki-laki di antara mereka. Membuat si pemilik suara berdehem canggung.

"Ehhem, maaf lanjutkan"

"Ketiga, aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak tau rencana Fang. Sungguh, aku-"

"Kalau kau tidak tau lalu kenapa kau membaca diary-ku?" sahut si gadis oriental dengan nada datar, "aku hanya ingin tau alasanmu Yaya."

Yaya menghela nafas, mengatur kembali kosakata di otaknya, "Sejak pertama kali Fang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya, aku sebenarnya tidak percaya. Karena aku pikir kalian memiliki hubungan spesial," Yaya menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian, kemudian terkekeh pelan "Tapi kau tau Fang kan, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan buktinya."

Boboiboy dan Ying melongo mendengar penjelasan Yaya, bisa-bisanya salah satu gadis terpintar di kelas mereka menyimpulkan seperti itu.

Yaya menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya selama beberapa detik, lalu meraih kedua tangan Ying dan meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan sahabatnya.

"Aku tau caranya salah. Namun Fang benar-benar mencintaimu, Ying." Yaya menatap teduh kedua safire sahabatnya, "aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat hujan itu. Tapi aku yakin, apapun yang kau katakan padanya, membuatnya sangat terluka." Yaya berhenti sebentar, mendeteksi ekspresi wajah sahabatnya, "Kau mengenal dia lebih baik daripada siapapun Ying, termasuk aku. Jadi kau pasti setuju dengan pendapatku, air mata pemuda itu tidak mungkin jatuh dengan mudah." Yaya menghentikan penjelasannya, sementara Ying mencerna setiap ucapan sahabatnya.

Sang gadis berhijab menarik kembali tangannya. "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, kau beruntung pemuda yang kau sukai juga menaruh hati padamu. Tidak semua orang bisa mengakui lebih dulu perasaannya." Gadis itu tidak sadar kalimatnya justru membuat pemuda di sampingnya tersindir. Padahal dia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

Ying terdiam, penuturan sahabatnya perlahan terserap oleh hati dan pikirannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan." Yaya senang karena akhirnya sahabatnya berbicara dengan nada yang lebih hangat.

"Apapun itu, akan ku jawab."

"Jika bukan Fang, lalu siapa pemuda yang kau bicarakan di agendamu?"

'agenda? agenda yang mana?' ujar Yaya dalam hati, gadis itu menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibir, menampilkan pose sedang berpikir.

"Agenda yang mana maksudmu?" Yaya mengernyit.

"Itu loh, agenda yang sampulnya menggunakan foto kita berlima, kau, aku, Fang, Boboiboy,dan Gopal." Sahut Ying.

Yaya segera ingat agenda yang dimaksud sahabatnya, 'astaga, apa Ying membaca agenda itu? Pantas saja dia tidak mempermasalahkan aku membaca diary-nya, rupanya dia melakukan hal yang sama, bodoh,,bodoh,, aku ceroboh sekali' Yaya merutuki dirinya sendiri, ingin rasanya dia marah pada gadis di hadapannya, tapi… 'Ya sudahlah, hitung-hitung satu sama.' Ujar Yaya membatin.

"Itu…hmm.. dia…" Ying dan Boboiboy menanti jawaban Yaya.

"Dia adalah…"

'Boboiboy' sambung Yaya dalam hati.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok." Ujar Yaya gugup, tidak mungkin kan dia mengakuinya di depan pemuda itu sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin bukan siapa-siapa, jelas-jelas di sana tertulis kalau kau mengenalnya sejak kecil, dia murid pindahan yang cerdas, dia-"

"Apa tidak ada orang lain di pikiranmu selain Fang? Teman sejak kecil kita yang cerdas bukan hanya dia kan, lagipula Fang itu pintar bukan cerdas seperti yang ku maksud." Yaya merengut kesal, sementara Boboiboy semakin penasaran dengan cerita Ying.

"Aku hanya menebak sih, tapi aku pernah melihat tulisan 'I Love You Fang' di mejamu." Ujar Ying sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Yaya menggelengkan kepala, dia yakin Ying tau betul Yaya bukan termasuk tipe siswa yang suka mencoret property sekolah, jadi pasti ada yang mengerjainya. Tiba-tiba Yaya langsung mengingat wajah Gopal, yah siapa lagi yang bisa iseng padanya selain sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, bahkan aku tidak tau ada tulisan seperti itu di mejaku."

Nampak Ying masih belum puas, "Tapi aku juga pernah melihatmu-"

"Intinya orang itu bukan Fang, oke?"

Gadis china itu kaget ketika sahabatnya berdiri dan menaikkan volume suaranya, "Baiklah, maaf" sang gadis china membentuk huruf V dengan dua jarinya.

"Duduklah Yaya, jika kau tidak mau bercerita pada Ying, kau bisa bercerita padaku." Boboiboy menarik lengan Yaya agar duduk kembali di sampingnya. _Blush,_ ucapannya sukses membuat pipi Yaya bersemu merah, mana mungkin Yaya bisa menceritakan Boboiboy pada diri pemuda itu sendiri, _tidak.. tidak_, Yaya lebih baik berhenti membuat biscuit daripada curhat pada Boboiboy.

"Lagipula tujuanmu kemari kan ingin meminta maaf, bukan membuat pemilik rumah meminta maaf." Sambung Boboiboy.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Kata Yaya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena membaca agendamu, aku tidak menyangka kalau agenda itu juga menyimpan curahan harianmu." Yaya tersenyum, setidaknya sahabatnya juga meminta maaf. Mungkin selama ini dia dan Ying kurang terbuka satu sama lain, hingga menyebabkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini.

"It's okay girls, jadi masalah kalian sudah selesai kan?" Boboiboy menatap kedua gadis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Yaya dan Ying kompak memberi senyuman pada Boboiboy.

-0-

"Terimakasih telah kemari." Ujar gadis oriental tersebut di depan rumahnya.

"Sudah seharusnya, baiklah kami pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati" Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil jalan menuju blok rumah mereka.

Genangan-genangan air masih setia mengisi permukaan jalan yang memiliki sedikit lekukan. Beberapa kali langkah kaki kedua remaja tersebut,_lebih tepatnya seorang gadis b_ercipratan dengan bekas air hujan. Yaya berjalan sambil tersenyum sementara Boboiboy berjalan sambil mengamati Yaya. Merasa diamati, sang gadis pun menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil, "Jangan bermain air seperti itu, kau tidak pernah tau apa yang tersembunyi di balik genangan airnya."

Yaya mengerucutkan bibir, "Memangnya apa yang tersembunyi?"

"Bisa jadi ada cacing atau binatang yang pada umumnya sangat dibenci oleh perempuan," Boboiboy memutar matanya perlahan "Yah, walaupun kadang aku merasa gadis-gadis itu terlalu alay takut dengan binatang sekecil itu, tapi-"

"Aku tidak takut cacing." Yaya memotong ucapan sang pemuda.

"Sungguh?"

Yaya mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baguslah." Boboiboy mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kedua remaja itu pun terus berjalan perlahan, entah kenapa keduanya merasa langkah kaki mereka terlalu pelan, tapi keduanya tidak saling memprotes.

"Aku senang kesalahpahaman antara kau dan Ying sudah selesai" ujar Boboiboy santai.

"Aku juga" timpal Yaya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga lelah dengan semua drama yang kalian ciptakan," Pemuda itu menampilkan ekspresi _bosan_, yang membuatnya sukses mendapat hukuman dari gadis di dekatnya.

"Awh, kenapa aku dicubit?" Ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelus lengannya. Yaya hanya diam seolah tidak tau apa-apa.

"Lagian siapa yang tidak capek, 5 tahun berpisah dengan kalian justru disambut dengan drama memilukan, hadduh merepotkan." Boboiboy mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kemudian meregangkan badannya. Yaya merasa senang, karena akhirnya Boboiboy kembali bersikap seperti sewaktu kecil padanya.

"Kau betul-betul tidak menyadari yah kalau kau itu salah satu aktor utamanya." Yaya tersenyum tipis. Boboiboy mendelik, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya, kamu."

"Kok bisa, seingatku aku tidak pernah ikut casting."

Yaya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, membuat pemuda bertopi jingga mau tak mau ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu semakin mengamati gadis yang masih berjalan sambil menendang genangan air.

"Yaya" Gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau pura-pura pacaran dengan Fang?"

Sang gadis terdiam, senyumnya memudar, otaknya berusaha mencari alasan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya," ujar Yaya datar.

"Ku kira karena kau juga menikmati peranmu."

"Ini bukan ftv Boboiboy, aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta hanya dengan terlalu sering bersama selama beberapa waktu." Boboiboy manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan sang gadis.

"Jadi kau masih menyukai orang yang kau tulis di diary mu?" Sang pemuda melirik pada si gadis.

Yaya mengangkat bahunya, "Begitulah"

Pemuda pecinta bola itu bertingkah dengan pose berpikir, "Uhmm,,, karena kau mengenalnya sejak kecil, apa aku juga mengenalnya?"

DEG..

Yaya salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda, 'Tentu saja kau mengenal dirimu sendiri' batinnya, dengan gugup gadis itu berusaha memberi jawaban yang tepat tapi sepertinya kosakata sedang tidak bersahabat dengan otaknya.

"Ku rasa.." Sang gadis menggantungkan kalimatnya, si pemuda menunggu dengan sabar, namun gadis itu masih saja diam.

"Ku rasa?" Sahut Boboiboy

"Ah sudahlah, tidak penting." Ujar Yaya yang tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah kakinya, padahal sedari tadi mereka begitu berjalan santai.

"Hey, tunggu Yaya," Boboiboy mengejar gadis itu, "tentu saja itu penting bagiku." Ujarnya sambil mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang gadis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menganggapnya penting?" Gadis tersebut semakin mempercepat langkahnya, entah kenapa jarak yang bisa ditempuh 20 menit berjalan kaki itu jadi terasa begitu jauh.

"Karena…" Boboiboy bingung mencari alasan, "mungkin saja dia bukan orang yang baik kan? Jadi aku harus mencari tau seluk-beluk orang yang kau maksud."

"Kau orang yang sangat baik Boboiboy, tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai orang yang buruk." Spontan gadis tersebut menutup mulutnya, 'astaga apa yang ku ucapkan'. Gadis itu ingin segera menanam wajahnya di kutub utara, namun lengannya tertarik lebih dulu oleh pemuda yang berada satu meter di belakangnya, seolah memaksanya berbalik.

Sang pemuda memandangnya lekat, sekali lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Sang gadis salah tingkah, perlahan dia menurunkan kepalanya, kemudian… berteriak.

"KYAAAA" Gadis tersebut spontan menendang-nendang sepatu wedgesnya sekuat tenaga. Sang sepatu terlempar jauh hingga nyangkut di salah satu truk yang kebetulan lewat, hampir mengenai pemuda bertopi jingga. Gadis itu mendesah lega saat sepatu itu menyingkir dari kakinya, badannya merinding seketika saat mengingat binatang kecil yang menempel di sepatu pinknya.

"Kenapa?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Yaya berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali, "Tadi, ada cacing yang menempel di sepatuku!" Gadis itu perlahan memikirkan sesuatu, "Astaga, sepatuku…" Gadis tersebut baru sadar saat melihat sebelah kakinya telanjang, Yaya berusaha berlari mengejar truk yang membawa sepatunya, tentu sudah terlambat. Saking terburu-burunya, bukannya mendapat kembali sepatunya, justru kakinya terpeleset hingga membuatnya ambruk. Tubuhnya jatuh menduduki kakinya yang tertekuk.

Yaya mengaduh sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, ibarat sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sepatunya hilang, harga dirinya juga hilang, baru beberapa menit dia mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa dia tidak takut dengan binatang tadi, justru sekarang binatang tersebut lah yang membuatnya bertingkah konyol di hadapan pemuda ini. Lalu kini kakinya ikut-ikutan ngilu.

Tapi yang lebih dipikirkannya sekarang, _haruskah dia berjalan dengan telanjang kaki?_ Oh atau _bisakah dia berjalan sampai rumah dengan selamat? Tanpa memikirkan bayang-bayang binatang kecil yang mungkin hinggap di kakinya_, atau lebih tepatnya _bisakah saat ini dia berjalan?_

Saat pikirannya melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban, pemuda bertopi yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya berjongkok membelakanginya, menyediakan punggungnya di hadapan sang gadis.

"Naiklah" ujar sang pemuda.

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa sendiri, tidak perlu." Yaya berusaha bangkit sendiri, namun kakinya masih ngilu hingga membuat tangannya bertumpu pada punggung si pemuda.

"Jangan keras kepala, ayo naik!" Ucapan pemuda itu terdengar memerintah, "Tapi," Ucap sang gadis ragu, dia merasa tidak enak.

"Dengan kakimu yang seperti itu, bisa-bisa kita sampai rumahnya malem." Boboiboy menunggu reaksi gadis tersebut sebelum melanjutkan, "lagipula, setelah hujan tadi pasti banyak berkeliaran binatang-binatang yang tidak kau inginkan," Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya wajah sang gadis yang tangannya masih bertumpu pada punggungnya itu, menampilkan keraguan, pemuda tersebut menyeringai ",salah satunya seperti yang sekarang sedang menempel lagi di kakimu."

Sontak sang gadis panik hingga kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya jatuh di punggung pemuda bertopi jingga, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan dengan gadis berhijab berada di punggungnya.

"Kau menipuku!" Boboiboy dapat merasakan lengannya dicubit gemas oleh gadis di belakangnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

_Blush_

Untung saat ini pemuda tersebut tidak melihat wajah sang gadis, kalau tidak Yaya pasti malu setengah mati kalau wajahnya yang semerah _coca cola _dilihat oleh pemuda itu_._ Yaya memang menyukai situasi mereka saat ini, ingin rasanya dia berteriak karena sedekat ini dengan Boboiboy.

Hanya saja, ada hal-hal yang dia takutkan, dia takut Boboiboy mendengar debaran jantungnya, dia takut pemuda itu akan merasakan degupan di dadanya, dia takut kalau ternyata pemuda tersebut ternyata tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

TBC

**A/N**

**Huahh.. Apa ini? Kok gak dapet feelnya yah, kecepetan ya mereka baikannya terus ceritanya makin ngelantur dan kosakata saya gak berkembang T.T. Masih adakah yang mau membaca cerita ini? Gomen semua, saya lagi banyak tugas jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis (plakk,, bilang aja males).**

**Sepertinya cerita ini jadi makin gaje yah? Ah sudahlah, saya hanya ingin segera menamatkannya, oke chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir(aamiin), kalau gak chapter besok berarti chapter besoknya lagi #Plakkk #Digampar lagi..**

**Akhir kata,**

_**Mind to review please?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hay kembali lagi bersama saya, maaf updatenya lama. Lagi gak ada mood dan waktu buat nulis sih, well inilah hasilnya. Gomen ya.. ^^**

**Warning: OOC, lama, datar. Mungkin typo, author lagi malas baca ulang #plakk**

**Disclaimer: BBB punya monsta**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Bunga yang telah terangkai indah itu hanya tergeletak di depan pintu sebuah rumah bercat kuning. Enam tangkai bunga mawar kuning yang dikombinasi bunga tulip putih berhiaskan puluhan bunga dafodil yang mengelilingi buket bunga tersebut, dipungut oleh seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Gadis itu menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan karangan bunganya, ini sudah kali ketiganya gadis itu mengacuhkan permintaan maaf pemuda bersurai raven. Sehari setelah kejadian di bawah hujan, pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf. Keesokan harinya Ying menemukan sebatang cokelat dan sebuah tulisan permintaan maaf di kolong mejanya. Lalu hari ini, buket bunga bertengger manis di depan pintu rumahnya. Cokelat dan bunga ini memang tidak terdapat nama pengirimnya. Tapi sang gadis tahu pasti, ini semua adalah ulah Fang.

Sebagai seorang gadis yang terkenal tomboy karena suka bermain bola, Ying samasekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang bunga. Dia hanya mengamati bunga-bunga tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Cantik" bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bunga dari siapa?"

Ying tersentak saat sang nenek berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis itu buru-buru menyembunyikan bunga tersebut di balik tubuhnya.

"Jangan disembunyikan, nenek sudah lihat. Kau dapat buket dari siapa?" Neneknya bertanya dengan lembut, lalu mengambil rangkaian bunga tersebut dari tangan mungil Ying. Gadis chinese tersebut hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum malu, sesekali melirik wajah neneknya yang mengamati sang bunga dengan seksama.

Sang nenek tersenyum lembut sebelum berucap, "Maafkan saja pengirim bunga ini sayang."

Ying tidak mengerti, dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada neneknya, darimana neneknya bisa tahu tentang hal itu.

"Maksudnya nek?" Ying bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Enam mawar kuning dan tulip putih ini artinya permintaan maaf dan patah hati," ujar sang nenek sambil menyentuh rangkaian bunga tersebut, jarinya perlahan mengarah pada puluhan bunga berukuran kecil, "lalu daffodil ini menandakan ketulusan." Sambung sang nenek.

Ying masih mengamati bunga-bunga tersebut, "Siapapun yang mengirim bunga ini artinya dia meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus, orang ini juga telah patah hati karena kau menolak maafnya kan?" kata-kata neneknya membuat Ying melongo, dia tahu neneknya adalah penggemar bunga, tapi dia tidak percaya neneknya bisa berkata demikian. Tingkah sang cucu membuat neneknya tertawa kecil.

"Nenek juga pernah muda, tidak perlu malu." Sang nenek terus saja menggoda cucunya, membuat sang cucu tersipu.

"Ah nenek, tidak kok. Aku tidak menolak permintaan maafnya."

"Tapi juga tidak menerimanya kan? Hmm,, nenek tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Tapi tidak baik membuat orang merasa bersalah, Ying."

Gadis china itu hanya mengangguk sambil menatap neneknya yang berlalu menuju dapur, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu. Buket bunga itu kini berada di tangannya lagi, sesekali gadis itu menghirup aromanya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang masih tertarik.

_Aku sudah memaafkanmu Fang, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Waktu untuk menyatakan semuanya. _

-o-

Pemuda dengan kacamata nila itu masih setia meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Dia meregangkan badannya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Pemuda tersebut mendengus.

"Sudah jam segini." Pemuda tersebut berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, menggapai handphonenya yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Didapatinya puluhan missed call dan belasan sms yang isinya kurang lebih sama. Beberapa detik kemudian handphone tersebut bergetar kembali.

"Hallo"

"Fang, kau di mana?" Terdengar suara kesal dari sang penelpon.

"Di rumah, ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu! Ini sudah jam berapa? Cepatlah kemari, kau ini ketua panitia."

"Yah lalu?" Pemuda tersebut menjawab asal-asalan

"Acaranya dimulai setengah jam lagi, sebagai ketua panitia kau harus hadir sebelum pembukaan!" Orang tersebut semakin meninggikan ucapannya.

"Baik, baik, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Cepatlah"

Fang menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan kesal. Menyiapkan diri menuju aula sekolah yang menjadi lokasi acara. Sejujurnya dia sudah tidak berminat hadir pada pesta valentine tersebut. Awalnya dulu dia menawarkan diri menjadi ketua panitia untuk memuluskan jalannya mempermalukan si gadis berketurunan sama dengannya. Tapi mungkin, dia sudah salah niat.

Dua minggu memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkannya, setelah dapat. Rencananya malah buyar dan gagal total sebelum diterapkan. Lebih parahnya lagi, justru kini dirinyalah yang masih merasa bersalah pada gadis tersebut.

Sudah berkali-kali dia meminta maaf, namun tak ada tanggapan dari Ying. Bahkan Boboiboy dan Yaya juga sudah membantunya. Berbagai cara sudah dia gunakan, minta maaf langsung, minta maaf dengan cokelat, mengirimkannya bunga. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Fang mengamati pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Sejujurnya dia lebih memilih kembali pada kasurnya, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Sedetik kemudian saku jaketnya bergetar saat ada pesan masuk.

From : Yaya

To: Fang

_Kau akan datang ke pesta itu kan?_

Dengan cekatan jari-jari sang pemuda mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

From : Fang

To: Yaya

_Tentu saja. Kau?_

Fang bergegas setelah melihat angka 6.25 pada jam tangannya.

From : Yaya

To: Fang

_Tidak. Baguslah. Selamat bersenang-senang ^^_

Fang mengernyit membaca pesan tersebut. _Apanya yang bersenang-senang_, pikirnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Fang tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan sms Yaya.

Dia akan terlambat kalau memilih menggunakan sepeda atau menunggu taksi maupun angkutan umum. Tanpa pikir panjang segera saja dia mengendarai motor ninjanya tanpa menggunakan helm. Cukup lama dia tidak menggunakan motornya ke sekolah. Alasannya sederhana, dia hanya malas melihat reaksi siswi-siswi di sekolahnya saat dia menggunakan motor.

Menurutnya mereka terlalu alay, jadilah hampir sebulan motor tersebut hanya bertengger manis di rumahnya tanpa pernah digunakan. Lagipula jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya hanya 3 km. Jadi biasanya dia lebih memilih sepeda daripada motor.

Jalan raya pulau Rintis sungguh ramai. Dipenuhi oleh motor dengan pasangan muda-mudi yang nampak bahagia. Mungkin karena malam minggu, terlebih lagi ini tanggal 14 februari. Tanggal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kebanyakan anak remaja. Fang hanya mendesah iri saat melihat sepasang remaja yang begitu mesra tak jauh darinya.

Si gadis menyuapi strawberry pada pemuda yang memboncengnya. Lalu entah apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu hingga membuat gadis tersebut tersipu lalu memukul punggungnya. Sejenak kemudian mereka tertawa bersama seolah dunia milik berdua. Kemudian gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pemuda. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Fang iri.

Tanpa dikomando segera saja pikirannya melayang pada sang gadis china, membayangkan dirinya dipeluk oleh gadis itu. Lalu mengecup kembali bibir mungilnya yang pernah dia rasakan meskipun sebentar. "Ch,, siall!" Fang berdecak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi dia mengingat ciuman pertamanya.

Mengingat bagaimana gadis itu menolak cintanya, menolak permintaan maafnya. Hingga tanpa sadar pikirannya terfokus pada gadis itu, melupakan lokasinya saat ini. Fang terkejut saat sebuah mobil hitam melesat ke arahnya. Secepat kilat dia menghindari mobil tersebut. Namun, sial. Mesin motornya tidak mau diajak kerjasama. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan akhirnya…

BRAAKKKK

-o-

_Tok tok tok_

Yaya baru saja usai melaksanakan sholat magrib saat mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu rumahnya, dilipatnya mukenah berwarna putih dengan hiasan bordiran pink, kemudian kakinya beranjak menuju pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ujar Yaya sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang tidak pernah disangkanya akan datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

"Boboiboy?"

Pemuda dengan setelan jaket berwarna hitam dan gold tersebut hanya melempar senyum pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Tumben kau kemari," Gadis tersebut masih kikuk melihat penampilan Boboiboy "umm,, silahkan masuk" Yaya menggiring Boboiboy menuju sofa ruang tamunya "ini pertama kalinya kau mengunjungi rumahku lagi, duduklah akan ku buatkan minuman." Ujar Yaya sembari berjalan menuju dapur, namun lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

Yaya melirik pemuda yang bertahun-tahun berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat"

Yaya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan pandangan melirik, "mau sok misterius Tuan?"

Boboiboy terkikik geli, "Rasanya aneh kau memanggilku seperti itu _Nyonya."_

Segera saja bantal terdekat mendarat dengan mulus ke wajah Boboiboy. "Kedatangan pertamaku di rumah ini justru diberi sambutan lemparan bantal," Boboiboy mengusap wajahnya kemudian berdiri, "mungkin kehadiranku memang tidak diinginkan di sini." Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, namun lengannya segera ditarik oleh gadis berhijab pink.

"Kau mudah sekali ngambek Boboiboy, aku akan ganti baju."

Boboiboy terkekeh saat melihat Yaya beranjak menuju kamarnya, perlahan dia kembali duduk sambil menunggu Yaya. Boboiboy sudah menghimpun semua keberaniannya untuk mengajak Yaya keluar malam ini. Dia bukan ingin ikut-ikutan merayakan valentine, Boboiboy hanya merasa sudah saatnya Yaya tahu perasaannya. Dia tidak peduli Yaya akan menerima atau menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin meringankan beban yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bergejolak di batinnya.

"Ayo berangkat"

Boboiboy terkesima melihat gadis di hadapannya. Yaya dengan balutan rok terusan berwarna merah jambu dan cardigan merah dengan polkadot pink terlihat sangat cantik, terlebih dengan scarf pink polos yang dikenakannya, menambah kesan _ayu_ pada diri gadis tersebut.

"Ayo" ujar Boboiboy berusaha meredam kegugupannya.

"Kita mau kemana sampai harus menggunakan motor?" Yaya memperhatikan motor yang terparkir manis di halaman rumahnya. Setahunya pemuda tersebut selalu menggunakan sepeda saat ke sekolah.

"Ku pikir kalau menggunakan sepeda kita akan sampai lewat pukul 8."

Yaya melirik arlojinya, "Sejauh itukah?"

"Tidak juga, hanya 15 menit menggunakan motor, ayo naik"

Yaya menuruti perkataan sang pemuda, dalam hati gadis ini bersyukur motor Boboiboy tidak seperti Fang. Boboiboy memiliki motor matic yang tidak akan menyulitkannya mengatur posisi duduk. Motor itupun melaju menuju jalan raya membawa kedua remaja yang hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

-o-

"Wah, ada kembang gula"

"Kau mau?" Boboiboy melirik gadis tersebut melalui kaca spionnya.

Yaya mengangguk, dia sudah lama menginginkan kembang gula. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil dibelinya. Penjual kembang gula itu biasanya hanya ada saat malam hari, dan Yaya bukanlah gadis yang sering keluar malam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi gadis tersebut keluar rumah bersama laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tersebut adalah Boboiboy, pemuda yang telah mendiami hatinya bertahun-tahun.

"uwwahh" Yaya berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil saat menerima kembang gulanya, pemandangan yang membuat Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, kita duduk di sini sampai kembang gulamu habis." Boboiboy menepuk tempat kosong di kursi memanjang taman tersebut. Yaya segera menghampirinya.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai," Boboiboy tertawa kecil sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis berhijab pink. "tapi sepertinya, kembang gula ini menggagalkan rencanaku." Sambung Boboiboy dengan tatapan pura-pura benci pada kembang gula yang tengah dinikmati oleh Yaya.

Gadis tersebut menarik kembang gulanya. Menyesapnya, lalu memperhatikan arlojinya.

"Pantai yah," Gadis tersebut memikirkan sesuatu "malam-malam begini?"

Boboiboy mengangguk "Suasana pantai di malam hari itu sangat menenangkan, pikiran kita akan segar kembali setelah memandang gulungan ombak di bawah naungan langit malam. Aku pernah melakukannya saat terpaksa ikut kemah dengan rombongan pramuka di smp-ku dulu."

Yaya menunduk, kalau tahu Boboiboy bermaksud mengajaknya ke sana, dia bisa mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal dan celana yang membuatnya bisa lebih leluasa bergerak, dia merasa salah kostum.

"Tapi yah, sepertinya nanti kemalaman, yasudahlah, mungkin taman bukan hal yang buruk." Boboiboy terlihat kecewa.

"Aku juga mau ke pantai," pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya pada sang gadis.

"Masih sempat kok, belum juga pukul 7," Yaya memandang pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "ku rasa aku harus segera menghabiskan kembang gula ini." ujar Yaya sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada kembang gula tersebut.

Boboiboy tersenyum "Biar ku bantu"

Yaya membelalakkan matanya saat Boboiboy dengan wajah tanpa dosa menempelkan bibirnya pada sisi kembang gula yang lain. Menarik _cotton candy_ tersebut kemudian menyesapnya. Yaya masih mematung pada posisinya. _Apa yang barusan Boboiboy lakukan?_ Jerit batin Yaya. _Itu kan cotton candy kiss_ sambung batinnya lagi.

Boboiboy hendak mengulangi hal tersebut namun dengan sigap Yaya menarik kembang gulanya. Sang gadis berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Katanya mau kembang gulanya segera habis?" Boboiboy memprotes lalu memperhatikan wajah Yaya yang memerah, "Kau sakit?" pemuda tersebut menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Yaya, "wajahmu memerah. Mungkin aku harus mengantarmu pulang atau ke rumah sakit."

"Ti-tidak, tidak perlu." Sang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat lain, sebelah tangannya memilin-milin ujung cardigannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Oh sungguh rasanya Yaya ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa hanya dia yang salah tingkah. Apa pemuda ini tidak menyadari tindakannya barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Yaya sembari segera meyesap kembang gulanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia harus segera menghabiskan kembang gula ini, _Yah, harus._

Boboiboy menyentil hijab gadis tersebut membuat Yaya menoleh "Aku baru tahu kau suka sekali kembang gula. Seingatku sewaktu kecil kau sangat cerewet kalau melihatku dan Gopal makan yang manis-manis."

Yaya merengut, "Hanya sesekali kok"

Boboiboy tersenyum simpul memperhatikan wajah gadis tersebut, yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Pemuda itu memantapkan hatinya, yah.. dia harus menyatakannya sekarang sebelum terlambat. Dia tidak ingin ada Fang lainnya yang menjadikan Yaya sebagai pacar meskipun hanya pura-pura.

"Yaya" Pemuda tersebut menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan meneduh.

"Hmm?" Yaya masih asik dengan kembang gulanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan."

Yaya masih berkonsentrasi dengan santapannya "Apa?"

"Ku harap ini tidak mengganggu persahabatan kita."

Boboiboy ingat dengan kejadian Fang dan Ying, dia sudah siap menerima penolakan dari sang gadis. Tapi dia tidak mau mereka berakhir dengan saling menjauhi.

"Serius sekali" ujar Yaya sambil menyesap sisa kembang gula terakhirnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Sang pemuda memperhatikan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah cantik Yaya, sedetik kemudian gadis tersebut tersenyum "siapa?"

Boboiboy menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima jawaban apapun dari sang gadis. Yah, keputusannya sudah bulat. Baru saja Boboiboy hendak menjawab, suara handphone gadis itu menyekat suaranya. Yaya pun dengan sigap segera menerima teleponnya.

"Hallo"

Boboiboy memperhatikan ekspresi Yaya yang segera berubah khawatir, gadis tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa? Baik aku segera ke sana." Yaya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan sendu.

"Antar aku ke rumah sakit."

Boboiboy bingung, baru saja dia ingin menanyakan telepon itu dari siapa, tapi sepertinya dari siapapun itu, berita yang diberikannya tidak baik.

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Tadi kau bilang kau tidak sakit."

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran luar biasa, "Bukan aku" Yaya memejamkan matanya, bibirnya bergetar "Fang kecelakaan"

-o-

"Fang mana sih?"

"Entah, aku juga gak tahu."

"Anak itu gak ada rasa tanggung jawabnya ya. Terus sekarang siapa yang akan membuka acara dan memberi sambutan ketua panitia?"

"Jangan begitu, aku sudah menelponnya. Katanya dia akan segera ke sini."

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 7!"

"Sudah..sudah.. lebih baik acaranya dimulai saja. Andre, kau yang buka acaranya mewakili Fang. Aku akan menghubungi anak itu dan memberinya hukuman jika tidak memberi alasan yang bagus." Semuanya paham dan membubarkan diri setelah mendengar perintah sang ketua OSIS.

Seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sekali lagi Ying melihat arlojinya. Dia tahu Fang orang seperti apa. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan mengabaikan tugasnya.

"Ying, kau jadi tampil malam ini kan?" Ying menengokkan kepalanya pada salah seorang temannya yang menjadi panitia acara, Ying mengangguk.

Gadis bernama Suzy tersebut tersenyum, "Baiklah, jadwalmu setengah jam lagi ya." Lagi-lagi Ying hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia masih menanyakan keberadaan Fang. Malam ini dia memutuskan untuk mempersembahkan nyanyian dan permainan pianonya untuk Fang.

Dia akan menyenangkan pemuda itu dengan menyatakan perasaannya di depan semua orang, dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk ini. Sungguh ini bukan hal mudah untuk seorang gadis pemalu seperti dirinya. Namun, pemuda yang dia tunggu-tunggu tidak juga hadir. _Kemana sebenarnya Fang? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? _Batin gadis tersebut menyuarakan hal yang sama pada setiap menit yang berjalan. Hingga kini saat gilirannya tiba, sang gadis masih menunggu kehadiran sang pemuda bersurai raven.

"Ying, it's your turn."

Sang gadis hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, kakinya melangkah dengan enggan menuju lokasi yang sudah disiapkan. Gadis tersebut menyentuh sang microphone.

"Selamat malam semuanya,"

Kini dapat dia rasakan begitu banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ying menarik nafas panjang. Memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia sudah latihan selama 3 hari untuk mengatakan ini, dia hanya bisa berharap pemuda itu diam-diam menyaksikan penampilannya. Walau itu tidak mungkin.

"Ku persembahkan semua ini, untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, untuk cinta pertamaku, Li Xiu Fang"

Riuhnya tepuk tangan membuat Ying membuka matanya, berbagai bisik-bisik penonton juga memasuki telinganya. Perlahan-lahan jari-jarinya mulai memainkan not not pada sang piano. Menciptakan melodi yang mengalun merdu pada setiap indra pendengaran siapapun yang menikmatinya.

"Kondisinya parah?"

"Serius? Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

Telinga Ying menangkap bisik-bisik para panitia di belakangnya, dia belum memastikan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun firasatnya tidak enak. Dia pun berusaha menajamkan telinganya sambil berkonsentrasi pada nyanyiannya.

"Kita harus segera ke sana"

"Jangan bodoh, sebaiknya kita menjenguknya besok saja. Lagipula Yaya kan bilang dia tidak boleh diganggu banyak orang dulu."

Degg…Ying hampir menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

_Yaya? Apa hubungannya dengan Yaya?_ Batin Ying

"Siapa yang kecelakaan?"

"Fang"

Sontak jari-jarinya berhenti bergerak, bibirnya membisu. Dia tidak peduli pada tatapan bingung orang-orang yang sedang menontonnya. Gadis tersebut segera berlari menghampiri sederetan suara yang mengusiknya sedari tadi.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ying?" Suzzy melihat wajah murung sang gadis keturunan china.

"Fang kecelakaan?" Tanya Ying sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Suzzy menghampiri Ying kemudian memeluknya, memberi ketenangan pada gadis yang terlihat sangat gelisah ini, dengan segera Ying melepaskannya.

"Jawab aku Suzzy!" suara gadis tersebut kini bergetar.

Terpaksa Suzzy mengatakan kenyataan pahit ini, dia mengangguk sembari bibirnya berucap "Iya, benar"

Ying sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, "Bagaimana dia? Di mana? Apa yang…"

"Ying, tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Tidak bisa Suzzy! Katakan dia ada di mana sekarang?" Ying setengah berteriak pada temannya yang berrambut sebahu tersebut.

"Dia ada di Rumah Sakit Sehat pulau Rintis, dia mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu menuju kemari. Aku belum memastikan kondisinya, yang ku dengar dia terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Dia kritis. Tapi kau tidak perlu kha-"

Belum sempat Suzzy menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ying sudah berlari meninggalkan lokasi pesta tersebut.

-o-

"Jadi kalian kencan?"

Yaya meninju lengan pemuda yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya.

"Bersyukurlah aku sudah tidak menggunakan jam kuasaku lagi, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah ku tinju sampai ke bulan!"

Pemuda tersebut tertawa, "Hahaa, maaf mengganggu acara kalian."

"Fang, becandamu ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Boboiboy ikut memberi tatapan deathglare pada pemuda landak tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Sebenarnya aku sudah bersikeras tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi orang-orang itu ngotot mengatakan luka di kakiku ini cukup parah, jadi aku tidak bisa mengendarai motorku. Dan sialnya aku tidak membawa dompet." Ujar Fang menjelaskan sambil menatap kaki kanannya yang dibalut perban.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau jujur mengatakan hanya butuh dibayarkan biaya administrasi rumah sakit. Tapi kau tidak harus berbohong juga kan? Kau bahkan membuatku ikut mengatakan kebohongan pada semua teman-teman." Yaya memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk itu."

Yaya berusaha menahan amarahnya, "Ya, ini kebodohanku, aku hanya ingin mengabari Ying. Tapi handphonenya tidak diangkat juga, jadi aku memutuskan menghubungi salah satu panitianya, dan mengatakan semua kebohongan yang diucapkan suster itu padaku. Kau memang pintar merayu seseorang untuk berbohong demi kepentinganmu." Ujar Yaya sarkastik sambil melirik suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun Fang nampak tidak peduli.

"Untuk apa kau mengabari Ying? Dia tidak akan peduli" sahut Fang datar.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Fang mengernyit mendengar ucapan Boboiboy.

"Ying menunggumu di sana, dia ingin memberimu kejutan. Dia sampai berlatih selama 3 hari di depan cermin." ujar Boboiboy.

"Kejutan? Latihan?" Fang semakin bingung.

"Bukannya kau ingin melihat Ying mengakui perasaannya padamu? 'Di depan umum'." Yaya menimpali sambil menekankan kata 'di depan umum'. "Kau pikir itu mudah untuk ukuran gadis pemalu." Lanjutnya.

Terlihat binar kebahagiaan sekaligus kemenangan terpancar di mata Fang, semenit kemudian wajah bahagia itu berganti menjadi wajah dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan."

"Maksudnya?" Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Ying mengira aku terluka parah kan? Biarkan dia berpikir begitu." Fang menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Kalian, berperanlah dengan baik."

Yaya dan Boboiboy menghela nafas pasrah, heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Mungkin kelak Fang akan menjadi sutradara, dia hobby sekali menarik orang lain untuk berperan sesuai keinginannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Holla semuanya, tadinya mau bikin ini jadi chapter terakhir. Tapi pas diketik kok kayaknya kepanjangan ya, jadi aku stop sampe sini aja #ditimpuk readers.**

**Chapter terakhirnya udah aku ketik setengahnya, dan ceritanya itu akan berpusat pada penyelesaian masalah kedua pasangan ini dan sedikit adegan fluff mungkin #malahnyebarspoiler**

**Baiklah, tanpa banyak concing lagi minta pendapatnya ya semua. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan. (Rasanya emang semua chapter gak memuaskan yah? -_-)**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan."_

"_Serius sekali" _

"_Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."_

"_Fang kecelakaan"_

"_Ku persembahkan semua ini, untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, untuk cinta pertamaku, Li Xiu Fang"_

"_Hahaa, maaf mengganggu acara kalian."_

"_Ying mengira aku terluka parah kan? Biarkan dia berpikir begitu." Fang menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Kalian, berperanlah dengan baik."_

_._

**Warning: miss typo, author lagi malas baca ulang. Datar, OOC super, mungkin membosankan, intinya DLDR lah… oke…**

**A/N**

**Hai semua, saya updatenya lama sekali yah, gomenne, yasudahlah, banyak tugas sih (alesan). Semoga masih ada yang setia membaca cerita yang sepertinya semakin absurd ini, namun semoga bisa menghibur. Baiklah it's the last chapter (kali ini beneran)**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis terlihat setengah berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Ying mencari kamar bernomor 12 di lantai 2 dengan terburu-buru. Akhirnya setelah menemukan kamar yang dia tuju, gadis tersebut segera masuk. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi saat menyaksikan seorang suster menutupi seseorang dengan kain putih di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut hingga atas kepala.

"Fang" ucapnya lirih. Dengan langkah kaki hampir terseok gadis itu terus berjalan mendekati jenazah di hadapannya.

"Fang!" Tangis sang gadis pecah, dia histeris, tak menyangka semuanya akan jadi begini, "Fang, bangun Fang… bangun..." Ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Fang, aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya sambil memeluk tubuh yang dilapisi kain putih tersebut. "Aku tidak siap kau pergi secepat ini, Fang..." Isak Ying, air matanya terus mengalir. Penyesalan menyelubungi seluruh hatinya.

Dia menyesal mengabaikan pemuda ini, dia menyesal menolak segala pernyataan cinta dan permintaan maafnya, dia menyesal melihat keadaan pemuda tersebut. Ying bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ying?"

Gadis tersebut menoleh dan mendongak pada suara yang berasal dari pintu.

"Boboiboy?" Ying menghapus air matanya saat melihat seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tidak dia kenal berdiri di samping Boboiboy.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Fang ada di kamar 12, bukan 21." Ucapan Boboiboy menohok hati Ying, perlahan dibukanya kain putih tersebut dan ternyata bukan wajah Fang yang terpampang di sana. Ying kembali melihat ke arah Boboiboy dan mendapati kedua orang yang berada di samping pemuda itu berhamburan mendekat.

"Maafkan saya" Ying menunduk malu dan segera berjalan menghampiri Boboiboy.

Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu. Dia menangis dan hampir berteriak seperti tadi. Oh rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya bersama popo di kutub selatan. Tapi dalam hatinya dia juga senang, artinya Fang masih hidup bukan?

Boboiboy membukakan pintu bernomor 21 itu untuk Ying. Hati Ying terenyuh saat melihat sosok Fang terbaring lemah. Di sampingnya duduk sosok gadis berhijab pink yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ying berjalan mendekati Fang, Yaya segera berdiri menjauh ke samping Boboiboy, memberi ruang bagi Ying. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping ranjang. Dia memandang Fang dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ying bertanya pada Yaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Yaya ambigu.

Ying membelai pipi Fang, menatap netra pemuda itu yang masih tertutup rapat. Perlahan sebelah tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan besar pemuda tersebut. Mengarahkannya pada pipinya yang basah.

"Kau membuatku menangis lagi," Ying mulai bermonolog.

"Secara sadar maupun tidak kau selalu membuatku menangis." Ying terisak

"Apa salahku?" Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu betapa banyak keberanian yang kukumpulkan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu di depan semua orang? Itu kan yang kau inginkan?" Boboiboy dan Yaya memberi Ying tatapan bersalah.

"Aku menunggumu di sana. Bernyanyi dan bermain piano untukmu. Tapi kau tidak datang juga."

Ying mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan Fang. Sementara lengannya memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" isak Ying.

Gadis itu menghapus air mata di pipinya, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Fang, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Waktu untuk menyatakan semuanya." Ying kembali terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying sangat mencintai Li Xiu Fang." Ruangan tersebut kini terasa hening, hanya ada suara isakan Ying yang tak tertahankan.

Tanpa disadari oleh sang gadis keturunan china, kedua sudut bibir pemuda tersebut tertarik ke ujung.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan kalimat itu."

Ying tersentak, sontak tubuhnya mundur duduk seperti semula dan melihat wajah pemuda tersebut nyengir ke arahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Boboiboy dan Yaya yang memasang wajah polos. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada pemuda sebangsa dengannya ini.

"KALIAN MENIPUKU!"

Tiga orang di ruangan itu hanya terkikik.

"sstttt,, ini rumah sakit." Seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat mengingatkan 4 remaja tersebut. Keempatnya hanya memasang wajah memelas sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ikut bersekongkol dengan mereka." Ying menatap tajam pada Boboiboy.

"Hey, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sengaja terlibat Ying." Ujar Yaya memprotes.

Ying hanya merengut kesal dan meninju pelan pemuda yang sebelumnya dia tangisi.

"Aww," sahut Fang pura-pura kesakitan.

"Ehemm,, Yaya sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Boboiboy menarik lengan Yaya menuju pintu keluar, Yaya hanya menurutinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya agar masalah mereka segera selesai. Boboiboy sendiri juga harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yaya.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu keheningan menjalar kembali di dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Fang mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada bantal di ranjang.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau begitu leluasa berbicara padaku, bahkan kau memelukku" Fang memperhatikan wajah gadis yang menunduk malu tersebut. Menurutnya, itu sangat manis.

"Kau jahat sekali" Ying memukul kecil pundak Fang. Tingkahnya membuat Fang tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menolak semua permintaan maafku?"

"Aku tidak menolak, aku kan sudah bilang hanya menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Jadi saat yang tepat itu seperti apa nona Ying?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

Feng terkekeh, "Ying," pemuda itu meraih jemari gadis yang malam ini mengenakan gaun terusan selutut berwarna kuning dan cardigan berwarna biru muda, yang membuat gadis tersebut terlihat sangat cantik di mata Fang.

Gadis tersebut hanya menunduk, membiarkan jari-jarinya digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu. "Mendekatlah" lirih Fang seperti berbisik, Ying memajukan badannya, Fang menepuk pinggir kasurnya, mengisyaratkan Ying agar duduk di situ.

Gadis keturunan china tersebut mengikuti instruksi pemuda tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ying menatapnya lekat, "sangat mencintaimu" Sambung Fang. Genggamannya pada jari-jari mungil sang gadis semakin dia pererat.

"Maaf" lirih Ying, "maaf telah mengacuhkanmu, maaf membuatmu menunggu,maaf-" Ying menghentikan kalimatnya saat jari telunjuk pemuda tersebut menempel di permukaan bibirnya.

"Ssstt" Kata maaf tidak pantas keluar dari mulutmu, "Kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang salah di sini."

Fang menyamankan posisinya, "Kau tidak salah, sudah sewajarnya kau bersikap seperti itu padaku. Perbuatanku benar-benar buruk untuk dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki pada gadis yang dicintainya."

Ying tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut, baru kali ini dia mendengar Fang berbicara setulus itu padanya, mungkin ini sisi lembut pemuda itu yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ying, sejak dulu perasaanku tak pernah berubah." Ying terdiam, Fang melanjutkan "Hingga saat ini, tidak salah kan kalau aku masih menginginkanmu?" Fang menanti jawaban dari gadis yang masih memutuskan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Hah,,," Fang menghela nafas panjang, "mungkin aku terlihat semena-mena padamu, tapi itu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya dengan cara yang tepat." Fang menelisik ke dalam bola mata biru tersebut, berharap mendapat secercah jawaban, namun gadis itu masih setia dengan kebungkamannya, seolah menanti Fang berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku minta maaf dulu sempat mengacuhkanmu, itu karena aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku padamu setelah kau menolakku saat kita di Bali. Tapi si Boboiboy datang dan semakin mengacaukan usahaku, aku sadar hatiku cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian dan itu artinya perasaanku belum berubah kan?" Ying masih tidak menjawab. Membuat Fang kesal dengan kebungkaman gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas insiden diary kemarin, aku minta maaf membohongimu hari ini, aku tidak menuntutmu untuk memaafkanku, tapi tolong jangan diam begini, setidaknya beri aku respon, tidak seharusnya kau-"

Ucapan Fang terpotong saat jari telunjuk gadis tersebut menempel di bibirnya. Persis seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bodoh" sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir gadis tersebut.

"Harusnya kau lebih pintar dari ini, Fang"

Sang pemuda terdiam, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Lalu katakan padaku harusnya aku sepintar apa?" Ujar Fang sambil tangannya mengapit pinggang sang gadis, kemudian menariknya lebih dekat.

"Eh?" Gadis tersebut merasa risih, "Fang, lepaskan aku." Ying menepis lengan yang kini melingkar dengan manis di pinggangnya.

"Tak akan" Fang menyeringai, "sebelum kau mengakui di depanku, bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku."

Pipi sang gadis bersemu mendengarnya, "Kau kan sudah mendengarnya, aku sudah mengakuinya bahkan hingga tiga kali." Ujar Ying sambil berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan sang pemuda raven.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau," Fang semakin mempererat lengannya pada pinggang gadis tersebut, yang membuat Ying semakin condong ke tubuhnya. Lalu pemuda itu berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah pacarku, oke?"

"Eh?" iris biru yang terlihat bingung itu menatap ke dalam mata sang pemuda.

Fang membalasnya dengan tatapan intens hingga membuat gadis tersebut merundukkan kepalanya, setelah sadar ternyata jarak di antara mereka terlalu sempit.

"Hey" Fang menyentil dahi gadis tersebut sambil terkekeh, "kalau kau terus merunduk, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Ujar Fang seraya mengangkat dagu gadis itu.

Kedua remaja tersebut saling menatap, menyelami keindahan iris masing-masing. Jari-jari sang pemuda masih berada di dagu sang gadis, tangan kanannya pun kini beralih pada tengkuk gadis china itu, perlahan didorongnya wajah gadis itu mendekati wajahnya. Ying seolah membisu, sadar apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut, spontan sang gadis memejamkan matanya. Jarak di antara mereka pun kian menipis.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

_Kriett_

Pintu terbuka, seorang petugas rumah sakit dengan wajah tanpa dosa masuk ke ruangan tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah kedua remaja yang berada di dalam ruangan menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, terutama wajah yang gadis. Ying pun buru-buru kembali memperbaiki posisinya dengan duduk kembali pada kursinya.

Petugas itu meletakkan nampan tadi di meja kecil di samping Ying, setelah berbasa-basi selama beberapa saat, petugas itupun keluar, barulah gadis itu bisa bernapas lega.

"Mengganggu saja" dengus Fang yang mendapat lirikan mematikan dari sang gadis.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Ujar Fang antusias, dan pada akhirnya sukses mendapat jitakan dari gadis yang dia klaim sebagai pacar barunya.

"Mesum!" Ying merengut sambil mengambil makanan pada nampan tersebut, "ayo makan, aku suapin."

Fang yang awalnya kecewa kini tersenyum lebar. Dia sangat menikmati saat menerima suapan dari kekasihnya, sungguh ini pertama kalinya bagi Ying melihat sikap Fang yang begitu berbeda. Bagi Ying, Fang terlihat terlalu mmmm,,,_Out of Character? _

Entah apalah namanya, namun Ying sangat senang bisa melihat bagian dari diri sang pemuda yang di matanya sangat manja, untuk ukuran seorang Fang, tanpa perlu terkena pistol emosi Y seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Memikirkan itu tiba-tiba membuat Ying teringat pada Yaya dan Boboiboy. Yah, kasihan Gopal sih tidak diingat oleh gadis china tersebut.

"Mmm, Fang…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu sesuau tentang Yaya dan Boboiboy?"

Fang hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan Ying ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau Boboiboy itu menyukai Yaya." Ujar Ying sambil kembali menyuapi Fang.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tau darimana?" timpal Ying kembali menyuapi pemuda itu kini dengan berbagai buah-buahan. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban membuat gadis tersebut kesal

"Fang!"

Sementara pemuda bersurai raven itu menelan makanan yang terakhir berada di mulutnya, dia mengunyahnya terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya tersedak. Tangannya menggapai air minum yang segera diambilkan oleh Ying.

Fang bernapas lega setelah kerongkongannya terasa ringan, de"Berhenti dulu merecokiku dengan makanan kalau mau ku jawab. Kau membuatku tersedak"

Ying tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk symbol _peace._

"Dari diarymu" jawab Fang santai.

Ying hampir lupa kalau dia pernah menuliskan di buku itu tentang curhatan Boboiboy sehari sebelum diarynya dicuri oleh pemuda raven ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Yaya kan?" Fang mengangguk.

"Menurutmu apa dia juga menyukai Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying lagi.

"Bukan menurutku, tapi faktanya memang dia menyukai Boboiboy."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Ying tampak sumringah

"Benar" angguk Fang dengan yakin, "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa berhenti menyuapiku?" sang pemuda merengut sambil melipat lengannya, membuat si gadis tersenyum geli.

"Hihi, maaf, tiba-tiba aku teringat mereka" ujar Ying sambil kembali menyuapkan anggur pada Fang, pemuda itu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Ying memasang pose berpikirnya, "Hmmm… menurutmu apa mereka sedang apa sekarang?"

Fang menerawang ke langit-langit kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Entah, itu urusan mereka, sudah jangan kau pikirkan, tapi aku yakin si topi dinosaurus itu belum berani menembak Yaya seperti aku yang menembakmu hingga tiga kali."

"Yakin sekali"

"Tentu saja, aku kan lebih hebat dari Boboiboy, Haha." Sahut Fang dengan percaya dirinya, hingga sukses memperoleh tatapan _krikkrik_ dari sang gadis china.

-o-

"Mau ke mana Yaya?"

Boboiboy memperhatikan lengannya yang ditarik oleh sang gadis berhijab pink sambil berjalan terburu-buru, tadinya dia mengajak gadis itu pulang, tapi justru yang didapatnya adalah tatapan kesal lalu gadis itu menariknya seperti ini. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

"Parkiran"

Pemuda tersebut mendelik, kalau cuma ke parkiran kenapa mereka berjalan seolah takut ketinggalan pesawat, "Bisa lepaskan tanganku? Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diseret ibunya." Boboiboy memperhatikan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Yaya diam, berbalik pada pemuda itu lalu melepaskan lengannya dan berjalan kembali dengan kecepatan supersonik.

"Pelan-pelan Yaya, ini masih di rumah sakit, nanti keta-"

Brakk

"Awh," Yaya bertabrakan dengan seorang petugas rumah sakit yang mendorong trolli makanan. Untung saja troli tersebut kosong, kalau tidak, ugh tak terbayangkan betapa malunya gadis itu.

"Tuh kan, belum selesai aku ngomong, udah kejadian." Boboiboy menyodorkan tangan yang tadinya diseret pada Yaya yang terduduk di lantai, "ayo bangun"

Yaya menerima uluran tangan Boboiboy dengan malu-malu, kemudian membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

"Maaf mbak, lagian jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Petugas tersebut memandang kedua remaja itu bergantian, "Berantem sama pacarnya dilanjutkan nanti saja di luar." Ujar petugas tersebut sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kedua insan yang salah tingkah karena ucapannya.

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, 'pacar? Yah kalau saja Yaya mau jadi pacarku' batinnya.

"Ayo"

"Eh?" Pemuda tersebut mengimbangkan langkahnya dengan sang gadis.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Ini sudah hampir jam 8 Boboiboy, nanti kemaleman."

Kini mereka berdua sudah tiba di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Boboiboy segera memasang helmnya, diikuti oleh Yaya yang duduk di belakangnya. "Baiklah kalau kau mau pulang, akan ku antar."

Yaya menepuk jidatnya sendiri mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, "Kau ini bagaimana sih, tadi mengajakku ke pantai, lalu sekarang menyuruhku pulang. Dasar tukang PHP." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal di belakang pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda terkekeh, "Ku kira kau tidak mau ke sana."

Yaya hanya bungkam sebagai jawaban. Detik berikutnya motor tersebut melaju kencang menuju daerah pantai Pulau Rintis.

-o-

Gulungan ombak kecil menghempaskan diri di bibir pantai. Langit berbintang menambah indahnya malam. Rembulan pun mengintip di balik awan. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi seharusnya terasa menusuk tulang, tapi bagi pemuda itu, bersama gadis yang tengah bermain-main dengan air laut, membuat hatinya menghangat.

Di pantai itu tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, ada juga beberapa orang yang berjarak jauh dengan mereka, tengah menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga, teman-teman, maupun dengan kekasihnya.

Boboiboy duduk pada batang pohon kokoh yang tak jauh dari bibir pantai, dia masih memperhatikan sang gadis dari kejauhan. Gadis itupun perlahan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah puas bermain Nona?" Boboiboy memandang Yaya dengan senyuman jahil.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Belum" Yaya mengambil posisi di samping Boboiboy, untunglah batang pohon tersebut cukup lebar dan kuat. Gadis itu mengarahkan hazelnya tepat ke arah laut yang tak berujung.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang gugur. Hembusan tersebut cukup kencang hingga membuat Yaya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, apalagi dengan kakinya yang kini tanpa alas, semakin menambah sensasi dingin yang dirasakannya.

Boboiboy melepaskan jaket hitam _gold_ nya, lalu mengenakannya pada sang gadis, Yaya segera menoleh, "Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa kedinginan." Yaya menolak dengan halus.

"Pakaianmu tidak cocok untuk angin pantai, nanti kau sakit." Boboiboy tetap menyelimuti Yaya dengan jaketnya.

"Tapi kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan udara dingin, sudah jangan ngeyel."

Akhirnya Yaya mengalah, diterimanya jaket itu walau setengah hati. Aroma pemuda itu pun menguar dari jaketnya, membuat Yaya merasa nyaman. Beberapa menit pun berlalu diliputi kesunyian, kedua remaja tersebut sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Boboiboy" Ucap Yaya tanpa menoleh pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Yaya menengokkan kepalanya pada sang pemuda.

Boboiboy mengernyit, "Aku? Bukannya kau tadi yang menyeretku ke sini." Ujarnya sambil menoleh pada sang gadis.

Yaya terdiam, yah memang dia yang 'memaksa' Boboiboy kemari, tapi kan pemuda itu yang mengajaknya lebih dulu. Apa sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya bermain-main saat mengajaknya ke sini.

Pemuda tersebut tertawa memperhatikan ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah Yaya, "Jangan memasang tampang lucu begini, itu membuatku gemas."

Yaya melongo, Boboiboy kembali melanjutkan. Dia memantapkan hatinya, yah sekarang lah saatnya.

"Kau ingat percakapan kita sebelum menemui Fang?" Yaya mengangguk perlahan.

"Mau tahu tidak siapa gadis yang ku maksud?" Boboiboy menatap lekat iris cokelat yang bergerak-gerak itu.

Kali ini Yaya yang merasa lebih deg-degan, ya, dia penasaran siapa sebenarnya gadis yang berhasil mencuri hati pemuda ini. Dia berharap gadis itu adalah dirinya, tidak salah kan dia berharap seperti itu, apalagi setelah malam yang mereka lalui bersama ini.

Pemuda itu meluruskan pandangannya ke depan sebelum memulai deretan kalimatnya.

"Dia gadis yang luar biasa, aku sendiri sering merasa tak pantas untuknya. Dia gadis cerdas yang juga sangat cantik. Dia itu kadang galaknya bisa lebih dari singa, tapi aslinya dia gadis yang sangat penyayang. Dia pandai dalam segala hal. Dia…"

Boboiboy terus membicarakan tentang _dia_. 'Dia siapa Boboiboy? Ku harap itu aku, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.' Ujar Yaya dalam hati sambil mengingat kemampuan membuat biskuitnya yang tak kunjung membaik, tentu itu artinya dia tidak pandai dalam segala hal bukan.

"Dia adalah…" Boboiboy menghentikan argumentnya, perlahan dia meraih telapak tangan gadis itu.

Semilir udara dingin kembali berhembus, keheningan pun terjadi lagi, hanya suara dentuman ombak kecil yang menginterupsi indra pendengaran kedua remaja tersebut.

Boboiboy menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan sang gadis menggunakan jari telunjuknya, aksinya membuat Yaya terkesiap. Rasa geli pun menghampiri saraf-saraf sang gadis, yang memuatnya lebih terkejut adalah saat menyadari rangkaian huruf yang dituliskan oleh sang pemuda.

Y A Y A

Hey, itu artinya…

"Dia adalah kau"

Sang pemuda kembali menatap iris hazel sang gadis, Yaya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Para hazel bertemu pandang. Keheningan lagi-lagi mengambil alih. Kedua remaja tersebut sama-sama terdiam, terdiam dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Yaya bungkam karena tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Sungguh hatinya sangat bahagia, ternyata pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Boboiboy terdiam karena menanti reaksi gadis tersebut, dia juga merasa lega akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan hal yang sudah mengganjal di batinnya selama bertahun-tahun. Kini dia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, termasuk kemungkinan ditolak oleh gadis berhijab pink ini.

Sedetik kemudian Yaya terkekeh pelan, Rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari matanya. Dia bangun dari pohon yang telah didudukinya selama hampir setengah jam tersebut. Kakinya melangkah menuju tepi pantai, hingga kakinya bisa terjilat oleh ombak.

Boboiboy mengikuti sang gadis, dalam hati dia masih menebak isi pikiran gadis itu. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Boboiboy merasa ini pertanda bagus.

Langkah kaki Yaya bergerak menelurusi pasir di bibir pantai ke arah barat, meninggalkan pemuda itu di belakangnya. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemuda ini, pemuda yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hey, Yaya… Bagaimana jawabanmu, aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku itu bagaimana." Sahut Boboiboy yang kini menghampiri Yaya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Yaya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah laut lepas, dia tidak mau Boboiboy melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat ini.

Boboiboy yang merasa terus dihindari pun akhirnya kesal, dengan sigap tangannya memegang kedua bahu sang gadis lalu memutar tubuh gadis tersebut 90 derajat agar berhadapan dengannya.

Yaya tersentak, dia merutuk rona merah di wajahnya yang belum juga menghilang meskipun hanya semburat tipis.

Wajah pemuda tersebut berganti dari kesal menjadi khawatir "Kau sakit?" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan lehernya agar sejajar dengan Yaya.

Oh lagi-lagi, Yaya hampir sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Kalau kau sakit biar ku antar pulang, mungkin anginnya terlalu dingin, maafkan aku mengajakmu kemari. Ayo!" Boboiboy menarik lengan gadis itu menjauhi pantai, tapi sang gadis masih diam di tempatnya.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik, didapatinya wajah gadis tersebut menampilkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ada apa?"

Yaya bergerak maju ke arahnya, matanya menatap Boboiboy lekat-lekat. Berharap Boboiboy akan mengerti perasaannya.

"Yaya ayolah, aku tidak mau kau sakit, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Boboiboy kembali berbalik menjauhi pantai, namun langkahnya terhenti dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara Yaya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Boboiboy berbalik, dilihatnya Yaya yang kini mengambil posisi duduk sambil menatap lurus pada hamparan laut lepas di hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu…_oh tidak_ aku mencintaimu sejak lama. Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud dalam buku agenda itu?..." Yaya menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia adalah kau."

Yaya memeluk kedua lututnya, tak lama kemudian pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil Boboiboy. Dulu aku selalu melihatmu sebagai sosok pemimpin yang baik." Yaya tertawa kecil, "Aku sendiri heran kenapa di usiaku yang masih bau kencur, aku justru melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda."

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, mungkin karena kita sering ditempatkan pada situasi yang mengharuskan kita berpikir lebih dewasa ya…"

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau memutuskan meninggalkan Pulau Rintis?..."

"Aku terluka Boboiboy," Yaya menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam seolah mengingat kembali perasaan yang dirasakannya beberapa tahun silam, "Aku bukan hanya kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaikku, tapi aku juga kehilangan sosok yang ku kagumi." Bahu gadis tersebut bergetar, air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Apalagi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku,… menghubungi kami." Yaya melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Boboiboy tidak menyangka keputusannya dulu membuat orang lain terluka.

"Bukan hanya aku yang kecewa, tapi Gopal, Ying, bahkan Fang sangat membenci keputusanmu. Kami juga membenci keputusanmu yang tidak menghubungi satupun di antara kami." Yaya mengusap air matanya, "Bahkan Fang sempat mengatakan dia akan menyerahkan gelar orang terpopuler se-pulau Rintis jika kau segera kembali." Yaya terkekeh namun matanya masih mengeluarkan setetes bening.

Boboiboy menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan sendu, perlahan jari-jarinya bergerak menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang berjejak di pipi sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Awalnya aku menjalani kembali kehidupanku bersama yang lain dengan normal, sampai akhirnya keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri,…" Yaya menghela nafas, "harusnya aku ikut dengan mereka, tapi aku masih berharap kau akan kembali kemari. Harapanku diperkuat setelah melihat-lihat accountmu di media sosial."

Boboiboy membungkam, jadi itu alasannya gadis ini tetap setia berada di Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata gadis itu menyimpan perasaan yang begitu besar padanya, sungguh dia menyesal selama ini mengabaikan gadis itu dan membiarkan perasaannya terpendam hingga sekarang.

"Aku sangat senang begitu membaca status di facebookmu yang mengatakan kau rindu pulau Rintis dan ingin kembali." Secercah senyum mengembang di wajah Yaya. Boboiboy merasa malu karena Yaya mengetahui hal itu tanpa perlu dia katakan.

"Jadi aku tetap bertahan di sini, hingga enam bulan kemudian, kau datang." Yaya menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Angin kembali berhembus meniup untaian hijabnya yang terjulur menyentuh pasir.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku kembali lebih cepat, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak memutus komunikasi dengan kalian, maafkan aku, Yaya."

Yaya tersenyum simpul, "Yah, aku sudah melupakan semuanya sejak kau datang kembali. Tapi…" senyuman itu kini berkembang menjadi tawa.

"Aku justru kembali terluka karena kebodohanku sendiri, bisa-bisanya aku cemburu padamu dan Ying. Hah" ujar Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Boboiboy mengulas senyum, mengingat kembali awal masalah ketika dia berada di Pulau Rintis "Kau cemburu kan saat aku memeluk Ying?"

Yaya memajukan bibirnya, "Hmmm… tidak juga."

"Jangan bohong." Boboiboy semakin menggoda Yaya. Perlahan sang pemuda semakin mengeliminasi jarak duduknya dengan sang gadis. Seringaian tercipta di wajahnya.

Grepp

Sang pemuda merengkuh tubuh mungil sang gadis, membuat Yaya merasa risih, maklum saja dia kan tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan lawan jenis.

"Kau juga mau ku peluk seperti ini kan?" Yaya memberontak setengah hati, yah sejujurnya dia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan pemuda ini.

"Boboiboy, lepaskan… banyak yang melihat, aku malu." Rengek Yaya.

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah sang gadis, akhirnya dia mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, dan lagi-lagi wajahnya kembali memunculkan semburat merah, oh dia berharap Boboiboy tidak akan menyangka dirinya sakit lagi.

Boboiboy menyentil lembut bibir Yaya yang mengerucut, "Wajahmu semakin manis kalau pipimu merona." Pemuda itu kembali menggoda gadis yang dicintainya.

"Apaan sih" Ujar Yaya malu-malu meong.

Boboiboy tertawa lepas, dia sangat menikmati ekspresi Yaya yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu pun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meregangkan badannya. Matanya terpejam. Dia bersyukur ternyata gadis yang dia cintai menyimpan perasaan yang besar untuknya. Dia merasa bodoh karena sempat cemburu pada Fang. Mulai saat ini dia ingin selalu ada di samping gadis berhijab pink ini hingga mendampinginya di pelaminan nanti. _Yah, dia janji._

Boboiboy mendelik dan membuka matanya saat seseorang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sesuatu. Dirasakannya Yaya berada di belakangnya, spontan pemuda tersebut memutar tubuhnya.

"Yaya, kenapa jaketnya kau lepaskan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, pakailah." Boboiboy melepaskan jaket itu dan berusaha memakaikannya kembali pada Yaya.

"Tidak, kau saja yang pakai, aku juga tidak mau kau sakit." Yaya semakin ngeyel dan tetap mengenakan jaket itu pada Boboiboy.

"Kena angin malam apalagi di pantai terlalu lama itu tidak baik." Yaya kembali menambahkan. Boboiboy yang pada dasarnya bersifat feminist pun tentu tidak mau menerima jaket tersebut. Hingga akhirnya timbullah perdebatan kecil di antara kedua remaja ini yang berakhir dengan mereka menggunakan jaket _black-gold_ tersebut bersama-sama.

"Begini saja, oke?"

Lagi-lagi semburat tipis hadir di pipi Yaya, yah begini memang adil. Baik dirinya maupun Boboiboy tidak merasa kedinginan lagi, tapi bukan hanya karena jaketnya saja melainkan karena posisi mereka terlalu mepet.

Apalagi dengan tinggi badan gadis dan pemuda tersebut yang tentunya jauh berbeda, mau tidak mau Boboiboy harus memegang lengan jaket yang berada di bahu Yaya agar jaket tersebut tidak melorot.

"Jalan-jalan yuk" Yaya mendongak pada pemuda di sebelahnya ini, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Boboiboy. Kedua remaja itu pun berjalan bersama di tepi pantai. Seolah tertiup angin, Yaya menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemuda. Reflek Boboiboy membalasnya dengan mengusap lembut kepala yang terbalut oleh hijab pink.

"Yaya…"

"Hmm"

"Mulai sekarang, kau pacarku kan?"

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hallo minna… huah akhirnya fict pertama saya tamat juga, terharunya diri ini. sebenarnya aku gak enak nulis mereka sedekat ini secara fisik, berhubung puasa juga, sudahlah malem aja deh bacanya, #plakk… ah dan maaf kalau kepanjangan, gak nyangka jadinya sepanjang ini, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah ku tulis. Tadinya mau ku hapus sebagian tapi terlanjur ku tulis, capek, jadi ah sudahlah. Oke, it's the End of my first fict. Haha, aneh ya? Ah biarlah. Semoga masih ada yang bisa terhibur dengan cerita ini.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung fanfiksi ini, baik yang telah memberi bonus favorite, follow, maupun yang sudah capek-capek mau review, thanks juga buat sider, thanks buat semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi di fict saya yang lain. See you.**

**For the last in this fict. Review please... dan enyahlah para Silent Reader :D**

**Special thanks untuk: **

**VeroTherik, reader special, ZawNoyuhuu 160703kikusumo, Aniki-kun, Healice Adelia, Io-aruka, kashikarraT, Katsushika Arisa, Khansa White, Laras Almanda, Mahrani29, MeitaChan29, Red210, Sabrina Rasyidah, Tyo Harisson Edogawa, , aili165, deo. , ore no yume, yuura brena, Budi246, Silver Celestia, aiko chiharu, claire nunnaly,Eksa, Guest, 99, Nadira, DesyNAP,Name Ai-chan, krapay11, Vanilla Latte Avocado, furutoYang, -eun oktaviani, Ilal Halilintar 07, Makjo, Arina nee-chan, Nanas RabbitFox, KazueInoue, Nadya, SRV161709, Ghy.A, 08, Alina ZaThira, onozuka mikado, agella, Guestest, Guesssttt, anfo9, yuka.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Lima sahabat. Dua pasang kekasih, dan satu orang jomblo ngenes(?) tengah membakar ikan bersama di pinggir danau dekat sekolah mereka. Tampak kebahagiaan menguar dari mantan kelompok superhero tersebut.

"Fang itu dibalik dong… nanti gosong… kau juga Ying, yang semangat dong ngipasnya."

"Iya, cerewet." Sahut Fang

"Kau juga Gopal, jangan dicubit-cubit dong ikannya. Tampilannya jadi jelek."

"Aku hanya mencicipinya Yaya. Supaya tahu rasanya enak atau tidak"

Yaya memutar matanya mendengar penjelasan Gopal, "Ya, tapi jangan dicubit, lebih baik kau ambil satu sekalian."

"Uwah… bolehkah?" Mata Gopal langsung bersinar-sinar mendengar perintah dari ketua kelas tercinta.

"Eh? mana adil! Gopal dapat jatah lebih dong." Protes Fang.

"Adil kok, kau tahu kan porsi makan Gopal memang lebih banyak daripada kita berempat. Lihat saja perutnya" Ying malah menggoda sahabat bertubuh gempalnya tersebut.

"Ying mah gitu…" Gopal cemberut, tapi dia langsung tersenyum sumringah sewaktu Boboiboy menyodorkan ikan bakar yang sudah matang untuknya.

"Nah Gopal, makanlah yang banyak. Makan sepuasnya deh, ini kan Pajak Jadian yang kau minta."

"Memang terbaik kau Boboiboy, tidak salah kau jadi kawan baikku. Tidak seperti si rambut pantat ayam ini." Ujar Gopal sambil melirik Fang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Sini kau!"

"Huaa… Mama… Papa"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan si pemilik badan Gempal sebagai objek sasaran sang pemuda bersurai raven. Ying yang melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya berlari di sekitar danau memilih ikut bergabung bersama mereka, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya bersama ikan-ikan yang belum matang.

"Hey! Ini ikannya belum-"

"Sudahlah Yaya, kita saja yang kipas. Ayo."

Yaya merengut kesal karena ketiga sahabatnya melarikan diri, nanti kalau ikannya sudah matang semua pasti ketiganya segera kembali, Yaya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala memikirkan para sahabatnya. Untung kekasihnya masih setia menemaninya, jadi dia tidak terlalu kerepotan.

"Hmm… ngomong-ngomong, berhubung mereka semua pergi…" Boboiboy menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" sahut Yaya

Boboiboy menepuk pelan pipinya sendiri sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada kekasihnya. Namun, Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepala menanggapi permintaan aneh dari Boboiboy.

"Yah mungkin lain kali, sudahlah… terbaikkk!" Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
